The Unexpected
by MrsLMB
Summary: How was Bella supposed to know that the guy she went home with last night, would be the same one sitting in front of her the next day to interview her? Her potential boss... Worst of all - she sneaked out of his house that morning without a goodbye. Started as a one shot. Follow the two of them as they rub each other in all the wrong ways. And the right ways... Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. I know most of you are used to my Bella/Paul pairings, but I needed a little change just to clear my head. This is supposed to be a one shot, but I can be persuaded to make it a longer story. All depends on the responses I get from you guys.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 1 - Control**

Bella hummed as she sucked slowly up and down, working her magic oral skills on Edward's thick length. Her teeth grazed the silken skin on it's way back up, eliciting a groan from him. "Fuck!" He cried out.

She smiled, never stopping her steady pace. She knew he was close. She could feel his body quiver. He bucked into her mouth, ramming his cock to the back of her throat, fisting his hands in her hair.

Bella swirled her tongue around and around, like she was licking an ice popsicle. Her knees protested painfully against the cold hard tiles. She tightened her grip on Edward's hips, increasing her pace for the last stretch. She cupped his balls in her one hand, massaging them gently while taking him deeper into her throat, concentrating hard on not gagging. His length was quite impressive, which meant that she couldn't fit all of him into her mouth, not for lack of trying, though.

"Jesus! Yes!" He groaned as hot, thick bursts of cum exploded in the back of her throat. Bella swallowed down his release diligently, not daring to stop her movements until she had tasted every last drop of him. Heat flared in her belly and weeped from the throbbing apex between her thighs at his response. His hips jerked and stuttered as his release came to and end and his body sagged heavily as he let out an uneven breath.

Bella released him from her mouth with a pop, staring up at him over the planes of her cheeks.

His glazed over eyes starred down at her with a satisfied smirk. "That was fucking unbelievable." He panted.

Bella wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and pushed up off the floor with a wince. Her legs were sore and stiff.

Edward offered her a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully. "Thanks." She responded and straightened her pencil skirt.

Bella was still in her work attire. She'd gone to the bar two blocks from her work, needing to settle her anxiety with alcohol. She had an interview tomorrow for a new job as a personal assistant at an impressive publishing firm.

She'd met Edward there.

 _He was sitting on his own at the far end of the bar when she entered, and looked up as she settled herself onto a chair a few seats from him, ordering a shot of tequila._

 _He kept his eyes trained on her as she licked the salt from her hand, lifting her shot glass up to him in a silent cheers and chugging it down with a gasp. His eyes darkened infinitely and he licked his lips as she bit down on a lemon slice._

 _He got up form his chair, moving to the seat next to her, and ordered two more tequila's with a lift of his finger._

 _No words had been exchanged yet as they clinked their shot glasses together and chugged the amber contents down._

 _"Thanks." Bella gasped as the burn from the alcohol ebbed from her throat. "I'm Bella." She introduced herself with a smile._

 _"Edward." He offered in response, as a lopsided smirk worked it's way up his delectable mouth._

 _A few drinks later, Bella found herself straddling Edward's hips in the back of a cab, on their way to his place. Her hands fisted themselves in his copper hair, as he was grinding himself into her._

 _The cabbie cleared his throat in irritation at them and reminded them that this was a cab and not a motel, demanding that they keep it in their pants until they reached their final destination. Edwards apartment._

That's how she now found herself in his apartment with the remnant taste of his salty sweet cum still lingering on her tongue.

Edward started to unbutton her white shirt, tugging it from her skirt. His long, nimble fingers made quick work of the task while his green eyes devoured her tits spilling over the cups of her black lace bra. He licked his lips. "So fucking sexy." He dipped a finger under the material of her bra and pulled it down, releasing her milky breast. He lowered his mouth to her pink, hardened nipple, taking it into his hot mouth. His teeth nipped lightly at her sensitive flesh and tugged, making her head tip back as a moan escaped her lax lips.

He reached around her body, and released the clasp of her bra at the back, freeing her of her shirt and Victoria's secret unlined lace bra. Next to go was her skirt, which she carefully shimmied out of. Edward pulled her into him, gripping her hips and lifting her up to him. Bella gripped her thighs tightly around his hips and crossed her stilettoed feet, pushing him deeper against her. Edward had insisted that she keep her shoes on. She guessed it was a fetish of his.

His length, already hard again, pushed against her core, with just a thin piece of material separating them from full on skin to skin contact.

He pulled her lace panties aside and pushed the head of his thick cock into her weeping flesh, parting deliciously to accommodate all of him - but he refused to fill her like she needed him to. His one hand gripped his length, while his other hand supported her weight against him, guiding the tip slowly up and down her folds, before dipping it back into her. She groaned and bucked against him, needing more. Demanding more.

"No, no, no, sexy Bella." He reprimanded her with a shake of his head. "Be a good girl and hold still. _I'm_ the one in control here. And _only I_ get to choose how I want to fuck you, and with what pace I want to fuck you."

Arousal trickled down her thigh at his words. Ohhh. So he liked to dominate. She didn't mind. In fact, it turned her on something fierce.

With one last tease from his dick, Edward moved Bella toward the bed, lowering her gently onto her back.

Edward crawled onto the bed, stalking her like a feral predator and nudging her legs apart with one of his knees. His lips whispered from her belly button to the soft flesh of her thigh, as he nipped his way down. His fingers hooked in her panties, pulling them off swiftly. He parted her legs even wider, leaving her bare, glistening flesh completely exposed to him. Bella watched over the planes of her body as his eyes appreciatively raked over her pulsing womanhood.

A startled cry fell from her lips as his tongue swept over her silken lips, lapping up her juices.

"Christ, you are so fucking mouth watering." He breathed against her sensitive flesh, dipping a finger into her need.

Her body arched up in pleasure, needing friction, needing release.

His long finger stroked the insides of her walls, turning her body into a limp pile of rubbery bones and melting skin. He added a second finger, stretching her depraved flesh and eliciting strangled moans from her, with each pump and curl of his fingers. His lips found her sensitive bundle of nerves, licking and sucking at the pearl and sending Bella's body reeling and writhing under his expert ministrations. "Oh god." She mewled. Her body was starting to quicken as she teetered on the edge of her release.

With a sudden flip, Edward had her on her hands and knees, gripping her hips to force her pert ass up into the air.

Bella gasped as she felt his throbbing cock at her entrance yet again, stretching her deliciously as he eased himself into her with a torturously slow pace. She could feel each of her inner muscles strain as he filled her with his thick length.

In.

Out.

Slow.

Torture.

Bliss.

In.

Out.

He kept up his deliberately slow pace, sheathing himself to the hilt inside of her each time, drawing cries of delectation from her lax lips. Her body buckled and trembled beneath his skillful body. Edward's lips ghosted over her spine, nipping at her milky, sweat slicked skin as his hands gripped her hips exquisitely tight, probably bruising her skin - not that she gave a fuck right now - because her depraved body suddenly detonated with ecstasy, clenching ruthlessly around Edward as he kept up his pace.

Bella's limbs gave in under the onslaught of pleasure that threatened to tear her apart at the seams, but a firm arm gripped her body, pulling her tightly to his chest as he increased his pace to brutal thrusts.

"Come one, Bella. Is this all you've got? I didn't peg you for a quitter." He grunted in her ear.

Jesus. How his words turned her on. Bella fought back against her burning muscles, thrusting her ass back into him in abandon, determined to prove him wrong.

"That's my girl." He bit the shell of her ear as he rammed his dick into her with a feral demand. "We're not stopping until you climax for me at least once more. And certainly not until I coat the insides of this hot little body of yours with my cum."

"Oh god." She whimpered as his words shot right to her dripping core, making her body clench deliciously with need, while his body worked her slowly up toward another orgasm.

"I want you to be so fucking sore tomorrow morning that you can barely sit." He slammed into her to drive home his point. "And every time that you do, I want you to think of how I tore your fuck hot body to shreds."

With those words, Bella cried out recklessly as she tipped over the edge, free falling into bliss, convulsing violently around his thick, throbbing cock, milking him savagely as he cursed and came inside of her with short, sharp thrusts of his hips.

Bella dared not move as his body relaxed against hers, his hot breath fanning over the skin of her back.

She winced as he pulled slowly out of her, pulling her down next to him.

The two of them lay side by side, panting from exertion as they came down from their high, silent minutes ticking by, until it was broken by a growl from Edward's stomach.

They both let out a laugh at the awkwardness of the moment. Bella turned on her side to face him. "You're hungry." She stated.

"Yeah." He nodded as his green eyes flicked to hers, a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

"I can whip up something, if you want?" She suggested.

Edward pushed up onto his elbow with an arch of his brow. "That'd be great. I'm shit at cooking. I can't even boil water."

"Good. Let me get on that." She edged her sticky legs off the bed. "Let me just get cleaned up." She motioned to their combined bodily fluids coating her inner thighs.

"Sure." He nodded.

Bella scooped his white button-up work shirt from the floor and shrugged it on. "You don't mind, do you?" She arched a questioning brow.

"Not in the least." He shook his head.

Feeling a little more refreshed, Bella padded into Edward's impressive kitchen, mouth agape. How did he have a kitchen like this and not cook?

She fished out a pan from one of the bottom cupboards, bending low.

Bella nearly dropped the pan as she turned around, startling at the sight of Edward leaning against the kitchen entry, dark, lust filled eyes trained on her. She blushed. "Do you like omelettes?"

He nodded darkly, still observing her without a word as his eyes raked over her body.

"Okay," She mumbled awkwardly. "Breakfast for dinner it is, then."

He shook his head, still not uttering a word. He pushed himself off the door jamb and inched his way toward the kitchen counter and, with an expert move, perched himself onto the counter.

She looked down, away from his scorching gaze and busied herself with mixing a batch of eggs.

"Mmm, this is good." Edward moaned appreciatively as he swallowed a mouthful of food and ferried another piece of egg to his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it, though it's nothing spectacular."

He was quiet again, his steely expression giving nothing away. If Bella hadn't witnessed it herself, she would never have believed that he could actually smile. She wished she knew what he was thinking right now.

She chewed the last bite of her omelette and lifted her eyes to him, where he sat quietly in front of his empty plate, a stoic expression on his face.

She got up, gathered their plates and headed to the kitchen.

Edward stopped her with a strong hand on her arm. "Thank you." He said with a curt nod of his head.

God, why was she so intimidated by him all of a sudden? They'd just had toe-curlingly good sex. She shouldn't let him get to her.

"Leave it." He spoke next to her as she turned on the faucet to fill the sink.

"I don't mind. Really." She smiled at him.

"No." He spoke firmly, closing the faucet and pulling her away from the sink, lifting her onto the marble island in the middle of the kitchen.

The cool stone pressing against her exposed bottom sent a shiver through her body. She gulped audibly as she spied his erection straining against his shorts. Oh god, yes. Her body sang excitedly as she realized his intentions.

A delicate hand brushed his shirt from Bella's body and discarded it to the floor with abandon. He gently pushed her body down against the marble, gripping her thighs and guiding it around his hips. But unlike earlier, their bodies connected with a violent thrust of his hips.

He gripped onto her hips tightly, throwing his head back in pleasure, grunting her name as their skin slapped together loudly. She bucked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, grinding against him for friction.

A desperate hand found purchase on one of her breasts, while the other still clung to her hip. A strangled cry fell from her lips as her slick walls clamped down in pleasure, shattering her body into a million pieces as she trembled.

Edward's movements halted suddenly as his hands slid under her back, lifting her up to him and turning to slam her body cautionlessly against a wall while he nailed her savagely against it. His body plundered, pounded and slammed relentlessly into her as he suckled at the skin against her collar bone. It stung slightly and she knew it would leave a mark.

He turned them toward his bedroom, moving with expert strides up the flight of stairs, not tripping or stumbling once. With each step he took, his cock moved in and out of her, setting her body on fire.

Finally at their destination, Edward slipped out of her as he dropped her onto the bed. He gripped her calves, lifting it onto his shoulders and forcing Bella's pelvis up into the air. With a deliberate, slow arch of his hips, he was inside of her again, filling her to the brim.

Bella felt the familiar tightening deep in her belly, trying to ignore it. Trying to hold out. She didn't want it to end yet. He seemed to realize that she was close. His obviously had other ideas, because a hand caught her clit between nimble fingers, pinching and tugging at it with calculated force, sending her spiraling down with him as he moaned his release deep into her womb.

Bella awoke with a extreme need to pee. She cracked open her eyes, frowning momentarily at the unfamiliar surroundings, until it dawned on her that she was in Edward's bed.

She carefully extricated herself from the tangled sheets and tiptoed to the bathroom. He was still breathing deeply, fast asleep.

All freshened up, Bella emerged from the bathroom, seeking out her clothes and pulling them on haphazardly. It was already seven o'clock. Her interview was at half past eight and she really needed to get a move on. She grabbed her purse and phone, and slipped on her stilettos. She peeked toward the bed and sighed in relief that he was still asleep. At least there would be no awkward goodbyes to deal with.

She inched quietly down the stairs and to the door, unlocked it and slipped out. As the door closed behind her, she rested her back against it for a moment. Last night was amazing. Better than amazing, but she refused to hope for more. He was obviously rich and dangerously handsome. She was sure that he had brought many women to his apartment for the night. She wasn't a fool.

Pulling a resetting breath in through her nose, she pushed off the door and headed toward the elevator with resolve. It was a one night stand. That was all. It would be best to just put it from her mind.

Bella hailed a cab as she teetered on the edge of the pavement outside of his apartment building and hopped in as the yellow car stopped in front of her.

She chanced a glance up at the glittering building from which she'd just emerged, wondering if, behind the tinted glass walls of the top apartment, Edward was awake yet. She gave her address to the cabbie as he pulled away, turning away to focus her mind on what was to come. Her daunting interview.

Bella showered and dressed in a rush. She slipped on a pair of thigh high sheer stockings. She needed to look professional for today. This was a really big opportunity. Bella stepped back to appraise herself in the long mirror. Her hair was swept up into a tight updo and her light make-up made her chocolate eyes pop. She tugged at the hem of her knee length plum dress with lace capped sleeves. She nodded at herself sharply - satisfied.

Bella was sure glad she was off for the rest of the day after the interview. She clacked through the marble entrance of the building where the company was located and selected the appropriate floor once inside the elevator. The doors slid closed, enveloping Bella in silence. She wondered idly what her potential boss would be like as she checked her appearance in the mirror.

The elevator pinged too soon to announce her arrival. She turned toward the metal doors as they opened up to a large reception.

A dark, pixie of a woman with short spiky hair peeked over the counter at Bella with a bright smile of recognition.

"Alice?" Bella asked in surprise.

"I wondered if it'd be you." She greeted Bella. "Not a lot of Bella Swan's in the Pacific North West, you know."

"Yeah." Bella smiled. "It's me."

"So you're here for the interview?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll totally be rooting for you." She said with a wink.

"So..." Bella began. "What is your boss like? Friendly, scary, mellow?"

"Well," Alice lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you must know," She leaned closer to Bella, "he used to be this friendly, dynamic go-getter, really kind - an awesome boss. But ever since his wife died about two years ago, he's been different. Quiet. Kinda lost his spark, if you know what I mean." Alice arched a severe brow.

"Died? How old was she?" Bella asked curiously.

"Only twenty eight. Brain cancer." Alice supplied.

"Oh my god." Bella clapped a hand to her mouth. "That's so young. Poor guy."

"Yeah. She was a stunning person. Really sweet. Looked a hell of a lot like you, actually."

"Huh." Bella replied, not sure what to say.

The phone next to Alice rung suddenly, startling them both. Alice held up her finger at Bella. "Just a moment."

Bella nodded.

"Mr. Cullen?" Alice answered, nodding at whatever he was saying on the other end. "Will do, sir."

Alice hung up and looked up to Bella. "He's ready for you." Alice said, getting up to show her to Mr. Cullen's office.

Alice opened the large door the the office as Bella took a steadying breath. "Good luck." She whispered.

Bella stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. This was it. She hoped she didn't fuck this up. Blowing out a nervous breath, Bella turned to face her potential new boss and froze as her eyes locked with a familiar pair of green eyes. Oh god. Yeah. She'd already fucked this one up. Royally.

 **A/N: Gimme your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god! You guys blew me away with your reviews. Thank you all so much. You are the best. Here is the next chapter. Hope you aren't disappointed. xxx**

 **Chapter 2 - Awkward**

"Oh Jesus." She groaned in horror as a frowning Edward Cullen stared back at her.

"Miss Swan, is it?" He asked, looking down at a document before him on the desk, with an unflappable expression on his beautiful face.

"Yes, sir. Bella Swan." She nodded awkwardly. What the fuck was she supposed to do? She waited for him to comment on her leaving this morning - without saying goodbye, no less. But he didn't. He acted like he barely knew her.

"Please, take a seat." He motioned toward the chair opposite him.

"O-okay." She stuttered and carefully scooted into a chair. She winced at the sharp pain between her legs. It was evidence that last night had really happened. Oh boy.

For a second, Edward's steely mask dissolved into a concerned expression, before it was again hidden firmly behind a stoic face.

God, could this get any more awkward?

"So." Edward began. "You have a bachelors in business economics."

"Yes, sir." Bella nodded.

"And you majored in marketing. Why?" He frowned.

"To allow myself greater options for job opportunities, sir."

"And you don't feel that you'll be squandering your talents by working at Cullen and McCarty?"

"Not at all, sir. I feel that this job is perfect for me. I'm currently the personal assistant to Mr. Reid, at Reid Technologies, so this position would be along the same lines."

"Yes." He nodded curtly. "Mr. Reid has raved about you to no end. Said he would be very disapointed to lose a gem like you." He checked his own notes, scanning to find a particular sentence. "Very trustworthy." He quoted Mr. Reid and looked back up into her eyes, arching a brow. For a second, Bella thought she saw anger flash in those deep emerald pools.

Bella kept quiet, waiting for an actual question.

"Are you? Miss Swan. Trustworthy?"

Bella gaped like a fish, unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure if he was referring to this morning when she snuck out. She was a trustworthy person and she didn't think it fair for him to compare what had transpired between them, with her professional qualities.

"Because I value trust above all else."

"Yes sir. I am trustworthy." Bella looked down at her shaking hands. She needed to explain her actions of earlier to him.

"Sir, I just want you to know that I left this morning to spare you any awkwardness. I didn't want to overstay my welcome."

Edward frowned and his green eyes flashed. "So you're used to doing this? One night stands, I mean."

"Oh, no sir. Not at all, actually. Last night was a first for me." Bella replied in earnest.

"I see." He nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Why was he so hard to read? She scrutinized his handsome face to try and gauge what he was thinking - she came up empty. His face was a steel trap.

* * *

God. Bella sighed as she dropped to her bed a while later. Her safe zone. The interview was horrible to say the least. After she had said what she'd needed to say, to clear her conscience, he had proceeded to grill her with questions. She'd felt so incompetent. Each answer she had given was met by an indecipherable stare from him, which made it hard for her to judge if she was on the right track or not. There was no fucking way that she would get this job. Bella groaned and lifted her stiff body from the bed to go seek out a tub of Ben and Jerry's to soothe her bitter mood.

Bella found her mind drifting back to Edward during the course of the evening as she thought about what Alice had said. She couldn't imagine what he must have been through with his wife. Brain cancer. He and his wife had really been dealt a shitty hand by fate. It had robbed him of his true personality, as Alice had explained it. But what bothered Bella even more, was that Alice had said that Bella resembled his late wife. Was that the reason that he had taken Bella to bed? To, in some sick way, trick himself into thinking that he was fucking his wife one last time? Gah! Bella sighed. She didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

About a week later, while busy munching on a salad in her office at lunch time, her cellphone rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bella!" Alice squealed over the phone. "It's Alice."

"Hi, Alice." Bella chuckled. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to let you know that you got the job."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Bella shot up from her desk in surprise. Her fork clattered to the floor, splattering salad dressing everywhere. She didn't care - not right now.

"Dead serious." Alice giggled.

"I thought that I'd fucked up the interview so thoroughly. I was all over the place."

"Apparently not. So when can you start?" That was Alice for you - always a straight shooter.

"I'll have to give two weeks notice."

"Great. I'll email you all the nitty gritty details. Can't wait, Bella."

"Neither can I. I think I'm still in shock." Bella breathed. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem."

"Bye, Alice." Bella hung up.

She sat down at her desk. Her hands trembled from shock. To be honest, she had completely given up on getting the job.

* * *

Bella lowered down on all fours, crawling under the desk, desperately trying to find her pen. God, why did she decide on a tight skirt and suspenders for her first day? Oh yeah, because she wanted to impress Edward. No. Mr. Cullen. He was her boss now.

"God dammit!" She groaned as her hand searched blindly for the pen.

"What in the hell are you doing?" A deep voice startled her and she shot up.

A loud thump and a groan escaped from under the desk. Bella reversed from under it, rubbing at her throbbing head in annoyance. "Ouch." She mewled.

Finally out from under the confinement of the desk, she looked up into a familiar pair of green eyes. Great. Ass up in the air, suspenders probably peeking from under her tight skirt, she must have looked ridiculous.

She grabbed the desk heavily for support and got up, the wood groaning in protest. "Sorry sir. I was just looking for my pen."

"Right, well, as soon as you're done, I want to see you in my office." He looked down at her legs and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "You've got, uhm-" he pointed to her knees.

Bella looked down. There were two gaping holes in her stockings, where her knees had scraped against the hard carpet. "Oh fuck my life." Bella mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Miss Swan?" He raised an eyebrow. She didn't know if she was imagining it, but he looked amused. Damn him for finding her mortifying situation comical.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Sir." She recovered, suppressing the urge to bite out a nasty comment.

"Good." Edward said, his signature blank expression firmly tucked over his face, turning away and striding out of her office.

Bella hurried to close the door behind him. She needed to remove her stockings. She kicked off her high heels and placed a foot against the chair, scooting up her skirt so she could remove the ruined stockings. She was busy unclipping the first stocking from the suspender when the door flew open again.

"Oh and Bella?" Mr. Cullen spoke from the door, but stopped when he caught her in this compromising position.

Bella gasped and pulled down her skirt. She was practically standing bare-assed in front of Mr. Cullen. Her black thong left little to the imagination.

"Sorry." He apologized and shut his eyes. A small blush threatened from under his collar.

"Sir?"

"You don't need to bring a pen. I've got plenty, s'all I wanted to say." He left then, pulling the door closed behind him.

Bella slapped her hands to her face and groaned in mortification. This day was seriously not starting out like she'd hoped.

Bella knocked at Mr. Cullen's door. Like he should have done with her. And waited...

"Come in." She heard and opened the door. He was busy on the phone and motioned for her to sit down. She closed the door and headed for the chair.

His dark green eyes followed her, raking over her now exposed legs, while he continued his conversation. He licked his lips. "Yes. I'll see you for dinner. Love you too. Bye."

Oh. Was he in a relationship? She wondered then, why he would sleep with her? Maybe Edward didn't care about monogamy anymore, since the death of his wife. Bella was sure that the things he had been through, couldn't leave a man unscathed. Or maybe he'd been like that even before the tragedy, as well.

"Here." Edward said and placed a pen in front of her.

"Thank you, sir." Bella flushed. She felt like an idiot for her little display of earlier. "Sorry about -"

He held up a hand. "No need. I should have knocked."

Bella searched his searing green eyes, trying to figure out if he was sincere. She didn't want her boss to take a dislike to her from the first day.

"So," He dived in and started to explain to her what he expected of her. Not that any of it came as a surprise. Like she had told him in the interview, she had done the exact same things for Mr. Reid. Except that she didn't fuck Mr. Reid. Jesus, no. Bella flushed at the though of his expert hands touching her. His throbbing cock stretching her deliciously as he took her in his kitchen. Against the wall. On his bed. How her legs had burned deliciously from the exertion of meeting the pace that his body had demanded. Bella shook herself from these thoughts. She needed to focus. This was a dangerous line that she was toeing. One wrong step...

"You alright, Miss Swan?" His voice trickled into her mind.

Her eyes snapped up to his - dark green pools watching her with a pucker between his brows.

"Yes sir."

"Good. So is there anything you expect from me? Anything that I haven't explained?" He arched a brow.

A repeat performance of the other day would be nice, but she didn't think it appropriate to say that out loud. "Yes, sir. Actually there is one thing."

Edward waited for her to continue.

"Since we're going to work together very closely," She began. He looked at her skeptically. "It would be nice if you could call me by my name, sir. Miss Swan is so formal."

"Fine. Bella then." He answered in a clipped tone. "Anything else?"

"No, sir. That's all."

"Good. Then you can start going through my schedule and confirm all my meetings for the week."

"Yes, sir." Bella replied and turned on her heel.

* * *

On Friday morning Bella headed into work with a little more spring in her step. She was finally starting to get the hang of things. She'd sorted out Edward's office this week - it was a mess. Nothing was in order. She had to call all of the secretaries from various companies to confirm or push meetings, because apparently Edward's previous personal assistant wasn't very much into order. Edward had grumbled about her fussing about in his office initially, while she organized and filed his documents alphabetically, but was quite impressed when he could finally find what he was looking for when he needed it.

Bella greeted Alice at reception, making idle chit chat before heading for Edward's office. She knew he would be there already. He was always early.

She knocked on the door and entered as she heard him grunt in response.

She straightened her beige skirt and dusted off her pink blouse before she walked in to greet her boss, wanting to look good for him and hating herself for it.

"Morning sir." Bella peeked from behind the door, trying to gauge his mood. He seemed a little grumpy.

"Evening, Bella." He bit out.

"Am I late sir?" She questioned and checked her watch. Nope, it was five to eight.

"Well, you're certainly not early." Edward huffed as he shuffled some papers around on his desk.

"Sorry sir. I wasn't aware we had a meeting or that my working hours had been changed." She tried not to sound rude, but failed miserably.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was talking back to your boss encouraged at Reid Technologies?" He ground out. "Because I don't appreciate back chatting." Edward got up and stalked toward her from around his desk. His eyes were fierce. "You, little miss, are way out of line." His face was now inches from hers. She could smell his cologne. He'd smelled the same way when he'd taken her to his bed, merely a few weeks ago. "Don't think for a second that you can get away with that attitude, just because we had sex. I am still your boss."

"Oh, so you do remember us having sex?" She bit out sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He breathed heavily. He was angry. Very angry. She knew she needed to back down, but she just couldn't seem to.

"You've dismissed our little romp in the bedroom, very easily." Bella whispered harshly. "I bet you've had loads of practice, though. I'm sure I wasn't the first woman you've bedded before knowing her last name."

"You've got some fucking nerve, Bella. If I recall, you were the one who snuck out of my apartment the next morning without even having the decency to say goodbye." He fumed. "Like you've done it before."

"Don't go acting all righteous. We barely spoke two words to each other before you took me to bed. I bet you're used to one night stands."

"I don't recall you hesitating to get on your knees and suck my cock. Oh no. Not to mentions spreading those little legs for me."

Bella pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face - the impact echoing loudly in his large office. Her hand burned. But before regret could register in her mind, he yanked her tightly against his body and crushed his lips to hers, demanding entrance. In a moment of weakness, she relented. Bella kissed him back with a demented hunger.

A groan escaped from his hot lips, snapping her out of her delirium. Bella pushed against his muscled chest, effectively ending the kiss. "Don't you dare! I am not some cheap thrill that you can fuck whenever you feel like it. I'm not the slut you make me out to be. You are my boss now. You said so yourself."

Bella headed for the door and slammed it shut, without a second look back at him.

 **A/N: Liked it? Yes or no. Please note that all typing errors are my own. Thanks for reading. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys like where I'm heading with the story. xxx**

 **Chapter 3 - Away**

The weeks following their kiss flew by as Bella kept her head down, focusing on her work. She'd kept her distance and buried her nose in various manuscripts that Edward had passed on to her, even though she wasn't an Editor's Assistant. She was his Personal Assistant. She didn't mind though. It kept her thoughts from straying back to their heated encounter. He'd made her feel cheap. Like an easy office fuck. And she sure as hell wouldn't settle into that role. No way.

Despite his nasty moods since the kiss, she still enjoyed what she did. They'd somehow found a way to communicate without too many words. She had started to anticipate his demands and behaviors and did what he expected her to.

The few times they actually spoke, he'd been curt and professional toward her, even more so than when she'd initially started working for him. He was good at hiding his emotions and surprisingly, so was she.

"Bella." Edward called softly from his office, early on Friday afternoon.

She saved her progress with a chapter from one of the latest manuscripts she was pre-reading for him and sighed as she stood from her chair. She rubbed her aching eyes and stretched. She straightened her white wrap dress and made her way over to Edward's office.

She knocked lightly on the door before opening it. She didn't wait for him to respond. She entered quietly and closed his door behind her. "You called, sir?"

"Yes." He looked up from his computer screen, his green eyes locking with hers. "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning for a conference in Johannesburg. I need you to stay behind this evening to help me prepare. I hope that is not a problem?"

She wanted to tell him that it would actually be a problem. That she'd already made plans with Alice. She was setting Bella up on a blind date. Alice and Jasper would be joining them. But Bella decided against it. She knew it would only cause his temper to explode and she really didn't have the energy for it. "No sir."

"Good. I need you to get me the itinerary for the conference, please? I'd appreciate it if you could get it done within the hour." His eyes focused back to his computer.

Bella nodded. "Anything else, sir?"

"No." He didn't look up. "That's all." Edward dismissed her.

* * *

Bella was sitting cross-legged, shoes kicked off, on a chair in the conference room with various documents spread out before her. It was dark outside already. They were working in silence. She was busy making a folder for Edward to take along on his trip, that kept all his documents together for him. One look from his itinerary told Bella that he'd be gone for the week. That's if he didn't decide to stay longer and do some sight seeing. She didn't know if she should be pleased or disappointed.

Edward was busy going over his notes for a speech that he would give, a frown hovering between his brows as he concentrated. She took her time to stare at his perfect features. He truly was one magnificent piece of art with his strong jaw, messy copper hair and fierce eyes. And those lips - god, those delectable lips.

A shrill ring from her phone next to her on the long table, pulled her from her admiring state. The name 'Alice' flashed on the screen. Oh boy. Bella sighed and slid her finger across the screen, putting the phone to her ear. "Hi." She answered and glanced up at Edward, now scrutinizing her with narrowed eyes. 'Sorry,' she mouthed at him. He nodded curtly and lowered his eyes to focus back on his work.

"Come along, please, please please?" Alice begged loudly.

"No." Bella answered in a serious tone.

"Aww, Bella. Chris is a really nice guy. I promise. He's a good friend of Jasper's."

"No." She answered even more firmly. Edward was now watching her again, curiously.

"Don't be a coward. It's _one_ date. I swear I'll quit harping if you still don't like him afterward."

"I'm busy. I have work to do." She stated with annoyance at her friends insistence.

"I thought you were kidding about working late." Alice whined.

"Nope." Bella didn't want to say too much in front of Edward. "Why would I joke about something like that." Her eyes locked with Edward's while she struggled to get her friend to give up.

"Maybe swing on by the bar when you're done?"

"I'm not sure when that will be."

"Fine, but then I'm going to reschedule this date. You're not getting out of it that easily."

Bella sighed. "Fine Alice. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bella ended the call.

"I thought you didn't have plans?" Edward asked.

"You needed my help, sir."

"I could have managed. In fact, you can go. You've helped me a lot, tonight."

"I'd rather help you finish, sir. I'm not one for blind dates."

"How so?" Edward asked.

"Because it's always awkward. I prefer doing things the natural way. Getting to know someone without being forced into it. The pressure of having to sit through a whole dinner with a man that you might not even like, sucks. It's a terrible concept for me to prolong a situation just for the sake of pleasing my friends. Sitting through awkward conversations with forced smiles and pathetic small talk." Bella shook her head. "No. If I meet a guy I like, I want it to be an instant attraction. That feeling of not wanting the night to end. Chatting until dawn, because you want to know everything about that person."

Edward appraised her quietly with his chin resting on a propped up arm.

"I bet I sound like I'm full of shit. I'm just not _that_ desperate for a relationship."

"Not at all. I get it." He said, smiling softly. "I really do."

"So yeah," Bella smiled and looked down at her hands, shuffling the papers in front of her. "That's why I'm staying."

Bella listened as Edward read out his speech to her, helping him tweak it here and there, and making some of her own suggestions. It was really interesting. Edward sure knew what he was talking about, which wasn't surprising. He had started this company from the ground up, all before he was thirty - he obviously wasn't an idiot.

Bella yawned as she closed the file that now held Edward's documents - all placed in the order that he would need them. She was satisfied and hoped that he would be, too. It would make things easier for him. She stood from her chair and slipped on her heels. "If you don't mind, sir, I think I will be heading home now." Bella slid the folder toward him and headed for the door. She turned back to him. "I _know_ everything will go well." She swallowed audibly at the thickness suddenly settling in her throat. Why was she feeling so depressed at the thought that she wouldn't see him for the next week? "Have a good trip sir. And call me if you need anything."

Edward looked at her with a tenderness that made her weak at the knees. "Thank you, Bella. I will." He smiled. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it from that night in his bed. He followed her to the door and held it open for her. "Let me walk you to your car."

"No need, sir." Bella shook her head. "I'll be fine." She wanted to wallow in silence and work out these unwelcome feelings in private.

Edward placed a large hand on the small of her back, ushering her out of the conference room, toward the elevators. "I insist." The call button of the elevator lit up as he pushed it, keeping his head down.

The doors arrived moments later with a loud ping, echoing through the empty hall and they stepped in.

As soon as the doors closed, a crackling static settled between them. Bella didn't know if he could feel it too, but she had her hands fisted painfully at her sides, nails digging into her palms, to keep herself from pulling his strong body against her, right there and then. Regardless of the sexual tension she felt, all she wanted to do was bury her head in his neck and breathe him in, so she could burn the smell of him into her brain.

He glanced up at her, looking so extremely vulnerable. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, like he thought better of it.

"What's wrong?" She asked before she could help herself.

He shook his head and gave her a weak smile. "Just tired."

Bella's heels clicked loudly on the marble floors as they headed through the main reception of the building, toward her car. He opened her door for her, but before she could get in, he stopped her.

Bella peeked a glance up at him and froze at the intensity of his eyes. His emerald eyes were ablaze with an emotion that Bella couldn't seem to name as they darted between hers, as if trying to read her.

He lifted his hand and gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Enjoy your week, Bella." He almost whispered, before turning swiftly on his heel and striding back into the building.

* * *

Monday morning came all too quickly for Bella and it was the first day that she didn't feel like coming to work, since she'd started working at Cullen and McCarty. She hated to admit to herself that it had something to do with Edward not being there.

"Morning, Alice." Bella greeted dully as she strode past her friend, sipping on a too hot coffee that she'd purchased on her way over, and burned her lips. She could feel Alice's eyes on hers and knew she would be in for it, somewhere during the day. Maybe it would help confiding in Alice about her confused feelings - they'd been best friends years ago for a reason. She would know what to say. She always knew.

The back of the office building, where her office was- and Edward's, for that matter - was totally deserted. Too quiet. She knew she was being silly. It was always quiet, even with Edward there, but she realized that it was just because she knew he was away.

She peeked into Edward's office, even though she knew he wouldn't be there. Everything was immaculate, not a paper out of place on his desk. She sighed.

Just before one, Alice phoned to ask if they could do lunch, which she declined with the lame excuse that she had too much to do. In all honesty, Bella wasn't ready to tell her friend, yet. Instead, she immersed herself in her work.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday continued in more or less a similar fashion and she was still avoiding Alice. Bella knew her days were numbered.

That was how she found herself seated across from Alice at a bistro on Thursday, blubbering like an idiot, telling her every last god damned thing that had transpired between her and Edward.

"I'm just so confused." She ended, sniffling back her snot in a very unladylike manner and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh wow." Alice breathed - stunned.

"Yeah." Bella affirmed, nodding her head vigorously. "You don't think I behaved like a slut, right?"

"No." Alice mused. "If I were in the same position as you, and Jasper were involved, I'd probably have done the exact same thing."

"So, what _do_ I do?" She begged her friend for answers.

"Well, let me think on it for a while. But first, I think we need a night out this weekend. Go dancing. You, my friend, need to get out."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"It could be an early birthday celebration for you." Alice reminded her. "I'll ask Rose to come along."

* * *

Friday was a quiet day at the office - a torturous day. She'd diligently finished all the work that Edward had given her and by twelve o'clock she was twiddling her thumbs, thinking of things she could do. She was saved by Edward, when he phoned a while later, asking her to log in on his computer and email him a manuscript that she'd already pre-read and corrected for him as best she could. Edward didn't sound friendly, though not rude either and she wished she could keep him on the phone forever, just to keep hearing his voice. She _missed_ him.

She logged into his computer with the password he'd given her just before he hung up, and begun her search for the file. It didn't take long. Bella attached the file and sent it through to his personal email address that she'd scribbled down hastily. She considered leaving him a note to ask how he's been and if he was enjoying the conference, but decided against it at the last minute.

A folder on his desktop caught her eye. It was labelled, 'Louise'.

Who was Louise?

Bella knew she shouldn't snoop around, but she found it too hard to resist, and before she could stop herself, her fingers clicked the mouse.

The folder opened to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of photos. Bella clicked on the first picture, and it enlarged to a picture of Edward, hand in hand with a beautiful, dark haired woman, smiling adoringly up at him. Bella gasped in shock. This woman looked so much like her, that it sent a shiver through her body. Except that her hair was darker and her eyes were hazel, she could have been Bella's twin. Bella scrolled through the rest of the pictures with a shaking hand. Photos of Edward and his wife on hiking trips, their wedding, their honeymoon and quite a few of them on camping trips with friends, flitted by before her eyes. They looked so happy. _He_ looked so happy, a dazzling smile on his face in almost every picture. Not a trace of those dark, broody eyes or that steel mask she had gotten used to over the last month and a half since the first night they met.

The last few pictures showed evidence that something was wrong with Louise. She was considerably thinner, pale and looked worn down. Her sunken eyes were now underlined with dark circles, like she hadn't slept for weeks. Even Edward looked tired, his smile forced. Bella guessed by then they'd already found out about Louise's cancer. It was a heartbreaking sight.

Bella shook her head in disgust at herself. She felt like she'd violated Edwards trust and personal space by looking at the pictures and closed the folder with a sharp click of the mouse at the exit button, on the top right side of the screen and logged out.

* * *

Bella spent her Friday night and most of her Saturday reading, until it was time for her to start getting ready.

She headed for the shower, shaving her legs and washing her hair with precision as the hot water cascaded over her tense muscles.

She dried off in a hurry when she realized that it was already half past seven. She was meeting Alice and Rose at the club at eight. The same one where she'd met Edward.

Bella brushed her hair and left it to dry on it's own as she shimmied into a very tight little red dress that left little to the imagination.

She slipped into a pair of nude pumps and searched for her make-up bag. She plopped it down on her dressing table and settled in front of the mirror, creating a smokey eyed look, paired with a light touch of gloss. She popped in a pair of diamond earrings that she'd gotten from her parents for her twenty first birthday and BAM! She was ready.

Bella appraised herself in the mirror, and rolled her eyes at herself. "Hussy!"

* * *

"Hey! Finally!" Rose and Alice greeted Bella as she took a seat beside them at a booth, in the far corner of the club. The music was pumping. The DJ really knew his stuff. She could already feel her sullen mood dissipate from her body.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Rosalie stood up and pointed at the bar. "The usual?" She asked Bella.

"Yeah." Bella agreed, though she was racking her brain to try and remember what her usual had been in the earlier days of their friendship, after they'd turned legal.

"You look smokin', babe!" Alice smiled at her. "Too bad Edward couldn't see you, tonight."

"Yeah." Bella rolled her eyes and gave her friend a wan smile. "Fat lot of good that would do, anyway."

"I think he likes you, Bella. But it must be tough for him to admit it to himself. He loved his wife very much."

"I know." Bella said and lowered her voice, inching closer to Alice. "I know I shouldn't have, but I took a peak at the pictures on his computer the other day when I had to send him a manuscript."

"And?" Alice encouraged.

"And you were right. She does look a lot like me. A hell of a lot, actually. It's quite disconcerting. Now I'm starting to wonder if he took me home, because I look so much like her."

"Like who?" Rose piped in as she put down a plate with lemons, three shot glasses, a bottle of tequila and a salt shaker.

She didn't waste any time in filling the shot glasses, handing one to each of them.

"Bottoms up."

Bella licked the salt from the inside of her hand, swallowed her shot and bit into a lemon. With a gasp, she pulled it from between her teeth and plopped her glass down.

"Edward's late wife." Bella answered Rosalie.

"Huh? I'm lost."

Bella motioned for Alice to tell Rose the story as she grabbed the tequila from her blonde friend and refilled their glasses.

Bella swayed to the music, feeling the beat as she let her body take over. Her mind was tired after this long week and she wanted to feel, instead of think.

The girls were dancing close by, looking just as tipsy as she felt. They'd given up using shot glasses, soon after their third tequila, simply taking turns to drink from the bottle instead and as a result, ended up rather drunk.

Bella turned as she felt eyes on her and looked up into a pair of dark green eyes. Edward's eyes. What the hell was he doing back already? Her dancing completely forgotten now, she made her way over toward Edward with a confident, yet slightly precipitous stride.

"You're back." Bella stated the obvious, like the inebriated idiot she was.

"Yeah." He quipped, his eyes slightly out of focus.

"Are you drunk?" Bella narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her finger dangerously close to his face.

"Just a little bit." He slurred and smirked at her, squeezing one eye closed, gesturing with his forefinger and thumb.

Bella spied a bottle of bourbon next to Edward, and grasped it firmly between her fingers, tipping it up to her lips. She took a big mouth full and coughed as the liquid burned her throat.

She held the bottle out to Edward. "Wanna have some?" She shook it temptingly at him.

He took it from her, drinking a liberal amount while observing her over the planes of his cheeks. He set the bottle down with a clack, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and cupped her face with the other. His eyes danced between hers, observing her with a frown, before capturing Bella's lips in a heated kiss.

And that was the last thing she remembered...

 **A/N: What happens now? Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love, love, love you guys. Thank you for each and every like, follow, favorite and review. Even the guest reviews rock! Enjoy the next chapter. Mwha xxx**

 **Chapter 4 - Mistakes**

"Bella, wake up." A voice coaxed her from her sleep.

"No." She groaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow. "Five more minutes." Her voice came out muffled.

"Please?" He begged. "My parents will be here any minute."

Bella shot up in bed at his words, but instantly regret her swift movements, as a jackhammer started pounding away inside her head. Bella mewled. "Owww!"

She looked around at the room, squinting at the sunlight shining in through the windows. Bella recognized this room with it's cream walls and sleek, modern furniture. It was Edward's room. She frowned and looked down at herself. She was naked. Completely naked - her lower body barely covered by the sheet. In his the bed, no less. What the fuck? Why? How?

"I don't know. I can't really remember." He sighed and massaged his temples. Did she just speak out loud?

"WE HAD SEX?" Bella shrieked.

"Again, I don't remember. I was pretty hammered last night." He looked over to her with a pleading expression as he asked, "Would you mind keeping it down? My head hurts like a bitch."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled and shuffled off the bed. A throbbing pain between her legs made her groan. Yup. They definitely had sex. And by the condition her lady bits were in, she'd bet a whole months salary that they'd had loads of it. Probably really rough sex, too. She'd never been this sore before. And if that wasn't proof enough, the stickiness between her legs served as further evidence.

Edward's head shot up as the doorbell rang. "Shit! They're here." He whispered harshly. "If my parents ask why you're here, just tell them that I asked you to come over to help me with a new manuscript - that we're behind on our work because of the conference I had to attend."

Despite suffering from a severe hangover, Bella's mind was apparently still able to form coherent thoughts. "Uh, Huston. We have a problem."

"What?" He demanded impatiently.

"I can't very well put the red dress from last night back on. It's a little inappropriate for a 'work meeting' so early on a Sunday morning. Your parents will see right through our lame excuses." Bella stated matter-of-factly as she searched for her dress, not even bothering to cover herself up. "Where is it, anyway?"

He stared at her blankly, his mind working overtime. The doorbell rang again. "Fuck." He cursed. "Okay, wait." He said and disappeared into his closet, returning shortly with a grey dress and a pair of black wedges. "Will this work?" He asked, looking terribly vulnerable and uncomfortable.

"Why do you have women's clothes in your closet?" She challenged.

He sighed. "It was my wife's clothes."

"Oh." Bella was stunned. He still kept his wife's clothes? And more importantly, he was lending them to her?

"So, get dressed - fast. And then come down. My parents are here for breakfast."

Bella nodded silently, already working the dress over her tangled hair.

* * *

From downstairs, Bella heard voices. He must have finally let his parents in.

Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder and zipped up the dress. It fit perfectly. She stepped into the wedges, which were a size to small. This wouldn't work.

Bella hunted down her own pair of nude pumps, one stuck out from under the bed and the other one was way over in the corner of the room - what the fuck had they done last night?

She pulled on her shoes and headed for the en suite bathroom.

"Oh sweet lord." She moaned as she looked into the mirror. Streaks of mascara, or eyeliner - she couldn't tell which - were smeared under her eyes and her hair was pointing in all directions. There was a clump of matted hair to the side.

'Brush!' Bella thought. 'I need a brush.'

She found one on the sink, though she wondered why Edward had one. His messy copper hair generally looked like it never had a brush near it.

She took the brush and started working through the mess that was her hair, with fierce determination. It was a painful process. She had to stop once or twice to recover from the pain, but eventually, it looked acceptable enough that she could move on to brush her teeth with her finger. She scrubbed her numb tongue wildly, trying to get rid of the rancid taste in her mouth. It worked - to some extent. She grabbed the bottle of mouthwash, hoping and praying that it could remove the remnant taste of last night's alcohol. Next was her face. She rinsed a cloth under the warm water, and started wiping away the make-up. She took care not to scrub too hard and leave her face looking red.

"Here she is." Edward announced with a dazzling smile as Bella ascended the stairs. He walked up to her and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her toward the couch. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan. My new P.A." He motioned with his other hand toward each of his parents. "Bella, this is my mother, Esmé and my father, Carlisle."

"Don't forget, impromptu Editing Assistant." Bella quipped as she greeted his parents with a friendly handshake and a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Bella could see the brief shock on his parents faces, before they were replaced by pleasant smiles. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she resembled his late wife?

"Will you join us for breakfast?" Esmé invited.

"Oh, I really should get going." Bella declined.

"Please don't. We'd love to have you here." Carlisle said.

Bella looked over to Edward for a response. "You went through so much trouble to help me with the manuscript this morning. Please? It's the least I can do." He offered. She had to admit, they played their parts really well. She just wished this raging hangover would subside so she could focus better.

"Alright." Bella conceded.

"Fantastic." Esmé clapped her hands together. "Would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen, dear?"

"Not in the least." Bella replied and followed behind Esmé to the kitchen, where she herself had once cooked for Edward.

Bella enjoyed Esmé very much. She was super sweet and a very smart woman. Conversation with her was quite stimulating.

"You really aught to hold on tight to this one." Edward's mother pointed to Bella as they sat together, enjoying their breakfast. "She'll be good for you."

Bella wondered if there was a hidden meaning behind Esmé's words. Did she mean it in the professional sense or personal? Or maybe both?

"Wouldn't dream of letting her go." Edward spoke in earnest. "I'd be lost if it weren't for her. She's extremely organized and very sharp."

"Yes. I noticed." Her mother smiled at them, her green eyes - so much like her son's - twinkling with mystery.

"So, I've always wanted to know. How is Edward as a boss?" Carlisle asked with curiosity.

Bella coughed to suppress a startled laugh. "Uhm," She glanced toward him, before focusing her attention to Edward's father. "He's very strict, I suppose."

Carlisle chuckled at Edward's discontented expression.

"I'm not that bad, am I." He frowned at Bella.

"No. I didn't say _that._ " Bella gave Edward an appeasing smile. "I just said you're strict."

Edward huffed in indignation, which made his parents snicker.

* * *

Edward and Bella collapsed on the couch as soon as the door closed behind his parents. They'd pulled it off. They simultaneously turned to face one another, and burst out in a fit of laughter.

"It was a close call this morning." Bella said.

"Luckily, we both know how to think on our feet." He smiled. "Can you imagine the chaos if we couldn't?"

And like a chord snapped, things were serious again. They'd had sex...again. And yeah, it was something that Bella had sincerely wanted to happen, but not like this. Not when they were drunk and neither of them could remember a thing. She wanted them both to be lucid during the process and it made her heart ache. Because, she had somehow gone and fallen in love with Edward. She loved him - and he didn't love her. She had to put an end to this, or else she would end up hurt...really bad.

"We can't keep doing this." Bella sighed and sat up, raking a hand over her face. "It's not healthy. I mean, Jesus. We can't even remember a thing from last night. And next time we end up having drunken sex, it might not be as under the radar. You're my boss and if people find out that we slept together, it could really be disastrous for my reputation - and your's."

"I know." He mumbled into his hands now covering his face.

"I'll send your wife's dress for dry cleaning and have it back to you within the week." Bella had to get a dig in, somewhere. Except for offering Bella one of Louise's dresses, he still hadn't mentioned anything about her - or the fact that she looked like Bella.

"It's not like she's coming back to claim it, so keep the dress." He spoke bitterly. Bella had to be careful. She couldn't let on that she knew about his wife, at all...

"Why not?" She wanted him to talk about it. About her.

Edward snapped. He shot up from the couch, eyes fierce and full of pain. "Because she's dead, Bella!" He yelled. "That's why."

...and finally...he'd said it. And now, Bella had no idea what to say back. "Sorry." She tried on the word. It didn't feel like the right response. But his eyes softened.

Bella's eyes flitted between his. She could feel the word vomit boiling up in her throat. She tried to swallow it down, but couldn't. Oh shit...this was not going to end well, but she needed to be honest with him. "I saw pictures of her. On your computer the other day. I didn't mean to pry." Bella stood up from the couch, inching closer to Edward despite the anger now evident on his face. "And you know what? It disturbed the hell out of me." Bella was panting, her heartbeat going a million miles a second. She could probably kiss her job goodbye after this. Edward's eyes widened at her words. Bingo! That sharp mind of his was already grasping where she was going with this. There was a maniacally sharp edge to Bella's words when she spoke the next sentence, "Because, you know what? She looks _just like me_! Could you imagine my surprise when I realized that my boss is some _psycho_ who is trying to sleep with me, just because I look like his late wife?"

"GET OUT." He ground out dangerously, pointing to the door.

"Yes, _sir."_ Bella bit out sarcastically, saluted him and grabbed her purse. She'd said what she wanted to say - what she shouldn't have said...but at least all his wounds were scratched open and bleeding now, instead of festering away in the dark. He needed to realize how fucked up all of this was.

* * *

"Where are you?" Edward's irritated voice sounded loudly from the phone on Monday morning, just before nine. Bella had to pull the phone away from her ear. She was still in bed, in her pj's. She didn't even bother to get ready for work this morning, because she'd been pretty sure that she was sans job after yesterday's spectacular performance.

"I thought it was pretty obvious after yesterday that I was fired." She offered her explanation.

"I never said anything about you being fired? Whatever happens after hours doesn't affect your professional life." He grumbled. She could already see him pinching the bridge of his nose, in her mind's eye.

"Fine. But then I'm taking a personal day." She said confidently.

"No, you're not." He countered.

"Yes I am. Look, sir. Edward. Let me be blunt. All of the things happening after hours is messing with my head. I just need a day to get back on track. To sort through this mess on my own, so I can focus again."

"Fine. But I want you back on your post tomorrow morning at eight, sharp."

"Yes, sir. Good bye." She hung up and sighed.

God, this was one crazy mess. How was she supposed to go back to work and pretend that everything was a-okay? To be so close to him, without being able to touch him, or kiss him. The fact that she'd fallen in love with her boss, had severely complicated things and she had a choice to make. Was she going to resign and make a clean break - never see him again? Her heart stuttered and contracted painfully at the thought. Or was she going to go back to work and keep those feelings to herself? Could she do it? But Bella knew herself - ever the martyr - she would probably go back, because in the harsh light of day, the reality was that she simply couldn't imagine not seeing him every day. She would take what she could get to supply her addiction to him. Even if it was just by seeing him at work every day.

Bella sunk back on her pillow with a huff, increased the volume on her TV and pulled the covers up to her chin. She would soon go find her comfort in the freezer - her Ben and Jerry's stash - and work through her jumbled thoughts. But for now, she just wanted to lay here and not think.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for the continued support. I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite a few days, but we moved to a new house on Wednesday and it was chaos. And as much as I wanted to update in the evenings, I was too tired. This chapter is shorter, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. xxx**

Chapter 5 - Birthday

 **BPOV**

On Tuesday Bella had gotten to work to find Edward in a rather good mood. And by good she meant that he didn't grumble. But he didn't say anything further about what happened on Sunday. Which was kind of a relief. This time she had really been out of line. She shouldn't have snooped into his personal files and, more importantly, she shouldn't have pried.

Today was Bella's birthday - she'd told nobody. Alice was the only co-worker who knew and she preferred to keep it that way...under the radar.

She looked very pretty today, putting in a lot of effort so Edward would notice her. She wore a tight, strapless navy dress, stopping just below the knees, accompanied with a long sleeved bolero jacket. She'd straightened her hair and put on some make-up. Bella had found his reaction comical - he did a double take when he saw her this morning. But then, of course, he'd hidden his reaction behind a steely mask, again. She was still pleased, though, because his reaction had been far more than she'd hoped for.

Bella continued with the manuscript from the previous week, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere in the office. She was glad that he was back.

"Bella. Get in here." She heard him shout from his office, shattering the peace she'd just raved about.

Bella took her time. And when she entered his office, he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" She sighed. Had she done something?

"The bloody button on my jacket just popped off. I need you to get me a new one before lunch. I'm going out with my parents and I can't very well look like this. He pointed to his beige Armani jacket.

"Oh hush. Don't be such a drama queen." She looked up and frowned mockingly at him. "You don't need a new jacket, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Let me just go get my sowing kit from by bag. I'll fix it for you. Do you still have the button?"

Edward nodded, looking a little chagrined and opened up his fist to reveal the button.

"Good. Give me two seconds, sir."

 **EsPOV**

Edward had been going through a rough patch since the death of Louise. They were such a beautiful couple and Esmé had loved her daughter-in-law like she was her own. She'd always wanted a daughter and when Edward brought Louise home to meet them for the first time, she had been ecstatic. She was a beautiful, bright and bubbly person. She had such a beautiful heart - matching Edward's.

It had devastated her to see Edward so lost when Louise died. God. She tried to help him and so did Carlisle, but he just seemed to sink into a deeper depression as the months passed. He'd instead focused all his energy into his work, keeping himself busy. She still remembered the night he knocked on their door - the one year anniversary of her death, crying like a little boy and telling her that he couldn't handle it.

Carlisle had gotten him help, then. And it had worked to some extent.

The day Edward had introduced them to Bella, she'd gotten the fright of her life. She looked so much like Louise. And she, too, was kind and beautiful, though with a little more tenacity. The more she'd spoken with Bella, the more she realized that she might actually be just what Edward needed in his life. She wasn't completely fooled into thinking that his feelings for her were simply platonic. She could see it in Edward's dazzling smile and behavior toward Bella. She knew her son. There was definitely something going on. She hoped though, that Edward realized this himself, too. It was time for him to move on. He was still young and he could have the life that he deserved.

So to say that she was amused and delighted at the sight before her, when she and Carlisle entered Edward's office, was putting it mildly.

"You don't need to buy a new jacked, see..." Bella pointed to his jacket. No one will even notice that I sowed the button back on for you." Bella stared back up at Edward. He was pouting. Bella dusted off his jacket. "See. Perfect." She pointed out again.

Edward looked down, and with a surprised lift of a brow, nodded. "Wow. You really did do a good job."

Esmé cleared her throat, making her and Carlisle's presence known.

 **BPOV**

Bella startled at a noise behind her, and turned swiftly around - making her head spin. "Oh hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I was just-"

Esmé interrupted, "Saving Edward's life. Don't worry. I know how he can overreact."

Bella laughed. "Yeah. He almost wanted to buy a new jacket." She smiled up at Edward, knowingly.

"Lucky for him, he has you." Carlisle pointed out with a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

Bella blushed. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. If you'll please excuse me."

"Oh, aren't you joining us for lunch?" Carlisle enquired with a frown.

"No, sir. I already have lunch plans." Alice and Rosalie were taking her to lunch for her birthday.

Edward frowned at her, not looking happy with her in the least. "With whom?"

Bella saw Esmé and Carlisle exchange an amused look.

"With Alice and Rosalie, sir." She offered. Edward visibly relaxed at her words. Why was he acting so weird?

A knock at the door made all four of them look up. "Sorry," a young man with light hair and skin problems interrupted them, "I have a delivery for Miss Swan?" He held up a large vase filled with red roses.

Bella stepped forward to sign a paper slip on his clipboard and collected the flowers from the nervous young man, with a smile. "Thank you." It was from her parents. Like every year since she'd started working, they sent her flowers. They knew Bella hated presents and opted, instead, to send flowers on her birthday. They were travelling the world, having retired early after her father had been shot while responding to a domestic violence call.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Bella said and smiled sweetly. Edward was staring daggers at her, now.

"Oh, by the way, Bella." Esmé stopped her. "We have a fundraiser for Carlisle's work coming up soon. We'd love for you to be there?"

"Thank you Esmé. I'll be there." Bella accepted. Something about this woman made it hard for her to say no.

"Good. Then it's settled, Edward." Esmé glanced at Edward with a sly smile. "Now you have a date for the event."

Bella and Edward stared at Esmé, mouths agape. Oh, she was so sneaky. "Edward didn't invite a date and it's really so much more fun with a partner. There is a lot of dancing."

"But I'm his P.A." Bella stated as if this would deter Esmé.

"Exactly. You know each other well and you'll have something to talk about. It'll be fun. I promise."

Flabbergasted at Esmé's determination, Bella stepped out of the office. She cradled the flowers against her chest as she thought about the event. It would be great to get dressed up and dance the night away, for a good cause. But with Edward? He would probably be grumpy the whole night and they wouldn't do any dancing, of that she was sure. He didn't even like her.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Lucky you." Alice smiled in wonder, sighing. "Do you have any idea how grand those parties are? It's like ten grand a plate."

"What?" Bella choked and spluttered into her glass as she took a sip of ice tea. "I don't have that kind of money." Bella coughed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't have invited you if they weren't intending to pay for your seat." Rosalie pointed out.

"No! I can't expect them to pay for me. Jesus. I'll have to use money from my savings account."

"Before you break the bank, just ask Edward about it, yeah?" Rosalie ferried a cherry tomato to her mouth.

"I guess." Bella mumbled, pushing her food around on her plate. Her mood was sour. She'd done this to herself, eagerly saying yes to Esmé before she thought the situation through.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Back at the office, there was tension in the air. Ever since Edward's parents had arrived and she'd gotten the flowers from her parents, he'd been 'unfriendly' toward her. So Bella decided to man up and go ask Edward what was wrong.

She knocked softly on the door and entered his office, to find him typing away furiously on his computer. He looked up at her with a frown and an arch of his brow. "Yes?"

"Can I please talk to you, sir?" She asked cautiously.

Edward gave her a curt nod and motioned toward the chair in front of his desk.

Bella pulled in a steeling breath as she sat down and looked up at him. He had stopped typing - he was waiting for her to speak.

"Sir, I noticed that you're not pleased with me and I was wondering if perhaps this is about the fundraiser your parents invited me to? Because if it is, I will gladly tell your mother that I have other plans."

"No, it's not about that." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I've noticed that you've been tired lately. And you've been making some spelling mistakes that you usually wouldn't have." He pointed out. Really? He noticed that she's been tired? "And I can't help wondering if perhaps your _extra curricular activities_ might be the cause?"

"My extra curricular activities, sir?" She asked like an idiot, because she wasn't following.

"Well, the flowers this morning were a dead give away that you have someone waiting for you when you get home. And, not that it's any of my business, but it seems that it's been affecting your work, lately."

Bella frowned. "I don't have a boyfriend, if that's what you mean, sir. Those flowers from this morning were from my parents. For my birthday."

Bella waited as hundreds of emotions flitted over Edward's face. He looked surprised now, maybe even a little embarrassed.

"And as for the tiredness, sir, I'll work on that. See if I can't go to bed earlier."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it's your birthday today. You didn't say anything."

"I don't like everyone knowing about it." She sighed. "Anyway," She changed the subject, "about the fundraiser, sir, if you'd prefer taking someone else, you could just tell me."

"No." He dismissed her words. "Don't be silly. You're going and that's it."

"Okaaay." Bella stretched out the word, thinking of how to bring up the issue of the supposedly very expensive tickets. "How do I pay for the ticket? The whom do I give the money?"

"Don't worry about that. The tickets are already paid for." He winked. "You just focus on finding a pretty dress for the event. The rest is taken care of."

"Oh." Bella was surprised, maybe even relieved. "Thank you, sir."

Edward gave her a brilliant smile in response, which took her totally by surprise and making her smile in return. He was so beautiful when he smiled. "You should smile more, sir. It looks good on you." She spoke without thinking. Bella clapped her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened. Her bloody verbal diarrhea. She shook her head. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

Bella simply nodded, afraid of the crap that might spew from her mouth next, if she didn't keep it shut.

"You'll finally be meeting the other name behind the company at the fundraiser. My cousin, Emmett."

"Oh. Good." Bella didn't know what to say. She was intimidated enough by Edward and she wasn't exactly keen on meeting another angry boss of hers.

Edward scratched the back of his head, grimacing. She knew this look. He was going to ask her something that made him feel uncomfortable. "I don't suppose you have a friend who would be willing to go to the event with him? As his date?"

Bella frowned. This was not at all what she thought he was going to ask her. "I do, actually. But sir, Rosalie isn't one for pretentious dinners and stiff conversations with intimidating men. She's a really down to earth, straight shooting type of girl. If Mr. McCarty is in any way rude to her, she won't hesitate to put him in his place."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. Well then we might actually see them hit it off. Emmett is a jokester. He is really easy to be around."

Bella nodded. "Okay. I'll ask her."

Around three, a big, beautiful bouquet of tulips arrived. She loved it! But this time, she had no idea who it was from. She plucked the card from the flowers. _Happy birthday. Edward._ Bella's heart fluttered. He gave her flowers? _He_ gave her flowers!

With shaking hands and a confused brain, Bella headed toward Edward's office to say thank you. God. She wished she could send him an email - but that would be considered rude.

"Thank you for the flowers, sir." Bella said as she entered through his open office door.

Edward nodded, looking up from his computer. "It's the least I could do." His hair was disheveled and he looked frustrated.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Well, yes. I can't seem to get my bloody printer to print my documents."

"Mmm, let me see." Bella said and rounded his desk to stand next to him. She could feel his warmth against her. She took a deep breath through her nose to calm the raging hormones that were trying to take her body hostage. His arm brushing against her side every time she moved, made her body hum with desire for him. 'Focus Bella!' She castigated herself mentally. She clicked on the print icon - nothing happened. Bella's eyes looked up over his computer toward the corner where a large copy/fax machine stood and then looked to him with a smile.

"Your printer is plugged in, right sir?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, I don't know? If it's not, I sure as hell didn't unplug it." He looked less than amused.

Bella made her way to the printer, bending down to inspect the wires. The one connected to his computer was half way out. She wiggled it back in and instantly she heard the machine buzz and start printing.

"There you go, sir." Bella got up and turned to him with a self-satisfied smile. "Now your only problem will be to sort through this mess of duplicate documents." She could see him in her mind's eye clicking the printing button over and over in frustration as the printer didn't want to do as he demanded.

"Thank you." He smiled dazzlingly. "What would I do without you?"

Butterflies assaulted Bella's stomach at his words - she had to keep her cool. "Honestly, sir, I don't know." She smiled shyly.

"So, have you asked your friend yet?" He tried to change the subject.

"Not yet, sir. I'll give her a call tonight after work."

 **A/N: A quick question...who would like to see a pregnancy happen? Yes? No? Please tell me if you'd like me to add this to the story line.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wish there were a way to express my gratitude toward you guys that would do my glee justice. You guys are super amazing! Thank you so much! You guys truly have no idea how much your responses inspire me. Thank you.**

 **So...about the pregnancy...I received various responses...so I've decided that you guys will just have to wait and see.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. xxx Much love!**

 **Chapter 6 - Jealousy**

 **BPOV**

"No!" Rosalie's voice sounded emphatically over the phone.

"What? Why not?" It wasn't a surprise to Bella that Rosalie said no. She'd told Edward this as well. But she really wanted one of her best friends with her, now that it was actually an option. If Edward was rude, grumpy or boring, she would at least have Rosalie there. "Please. My boss said he's a really nice guy." Bella was resorting to begging already.

"How would he know? I bet this Emmett guy is just as much of a douche bag as he is." Shit. Rosalie wasn't budging. Time to switch tactics.

"Well, at least do it for me, then. If Edward and Emmett don't want to dance, then we can dance together, or heck, we could just find ourselves better dates for the evening."

Rosalie sighed loudly with resignation. Yes! She'd won. "Fine, Bella. But if I end up wasting a perfectly good Friday night, you owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want." Bella waved away her friend's comment. "Wouldn't it be funny though, if you and this Emmett guy end up falling madly in love?"

"I wouldn't bet on that, just yet." Rosalie was annoyed now. Bella knew her friend hated being pressured into doing something she didn't want to, so she decided to quit while she was ahead.

"Thank you, Rose. I love you. You're my angel."

"I'll be your angel of death if this ends up ruining my weekend."

"Okay then, sunshine. Enjoy your evening."

"You too, Bella. Bye now."

Satisfied with getting Rosalie to come along to the fundraiser, Bella snuggled deeper into the covers of her bed and pulled her book from the nightstand, ready to immerse herself in a world of unrealistically perfect love.

...but her thoughts drifted to the event. What was she going to wear? She needed to get to a dress store pronto. She wasn't quite sure how she would be able to get a dress in an hour, but if it took the rest of the week's lunch times to sift through stores, she would. She was determined to find the perfect dress for this event, even if she had to dip into her savings. Maybe tomorrow she should ask Edward if he'd be willing to give her Friday off. She needed to get her hair and make-up done, get waxed, you name it. There wouldn't be time for any of that if she still had to work.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Fuck." Bella stumbled over the lip of the elevator door and into the reception area, steadying herself against a wall.

A startled Alice looked up at Bella. "He's gonna be pissed that you're late."

"Yeah, I know." Bella gave Alice a severe look. "Are they-"

"In the conference room?" Alice interrupted her. "Yes. The meeting's already started."

"Shit, shit, shit." Bella practically ran toward her office to grab up her laptop and then hurriedly clacked to the conference room where the meeting was already in progress. She was supposed to be taking minutes. All the editors and editing assistants were gathered today.

Bella straightend her dress and pulled a steeling breath in through her nose. She opened the door as quietly as she could manage and peeked into the room.

Edward immediately looked up and seven pairs of eyes followed him to her. Great. "Sorry." Bella mouthed. Edward looked displeased.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Swan." He sounded very calm. Too calm.

Bella nodded and entered. She took a seat close to Edward and started up her laptop. She kept her eyes trained on the screen, afraid of meeting the wrath that she knew would be visible in Edward's eyes. She would explain herself later. For now she would focus on getting through the meeting.

Bella typed away furiously as Edward spoke. He had such a beautiful voice. She could sit and listen to him all day. She wasn't even sure what the meeting was about. She only focused on typing out the words as they fell from his heavenly lips. Lips that could make her...No! She couldn't let her thoughts stray. For godsake. She was in a room full of people. It would be very inappropriate.

When the meeting ended and the others filed out lethargically, heading off to their respective offices, she chanced a look up at Edward. He was observing her with a splenetic expression on his face.

"I want to see you in my office." He finally spoke.

"Yes sir." She nodded and watched him stride out the door. Bella blew out a severe breath.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"It's unacceptable to be late! You know how I hate tardiness. How I despise it." He panted out. She knew he would be angry, but what the fuck. She was thirty minutes late this morning. Not such a big fucking deal.

"Sir. The power went off somewhere during the night and my phone didn't charge. When I woke up, my phone was dead."

"Well, then buy a god damned battery clock. For back-up. Though I'm sure that you'd manage to mess that up as well."

Bella's eyes were as big as saucers. What the hell was his problem? Anger boiled up inside of her. He really didn't need to treat her like this. She inched closer to him with a murderous gait, until she stood almost flush against him. She had to look up to see his face.

"I am not a piece of shit that you can talk to however you like. I would never be late on purpose. So stop taking your moods out on me." She ground out and poked him in the chest.

"Have I not spoken to you before about how I hate back chatting? And yet, amazingly, you seem to do it again." His voice was dangerously low and hoarse.

"Then stop being like this. You're acting like an asshole."

"What did you say?" Edward's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You heard me. _Sir_." She added the last part with a bite of sarcasm.

In a lightning flash, Edward had Bella on the desk, plundering her mouth with his tongue and cupping her face harshly between his hands while some of the contents on the desk cluttered and crashed to the ground.

Bella kissed him back with ardor, moaning at the feel of his warm lips against hers. God, she'd missed his lips. Not to mention those hands of his, that were now shamelessly roaming over her body.

Edward dipped a finger under the material of her bra and tugged at one of her hardened nipples. Bella moaned her pleasure into his mouth and bucked her hips brazenly against his.

Her hands traveled over the hard planes of his chest, feeling each ripple of his muscles as his body strained to remain in control, still grinding himself into her weeping core that was screaming for attention now.

He was teasing her with a sharp jerk of his hips, the head of his cock that was straining severely against his pants, pushing against the cotton clad wetness at the apex between her thighs. Bella's head tipped back of it's own accord as his lips left hers, to explore the skin of her neck.

His name tumbled from her lax lips as his mouth set her skin on fire and drove her body wild with desire.

A shrill ring from the telephone sliced through Bella's muddled brain, snapping both of them back to reality.

Edward scrubbed his face with his hands and gave a frustrated sigh, before pressing the speaker button on the phone. "What!" He bit out.

"Sir, I couldn't reach Bella in her office. Is she there?" Alice's voice squeaked through the speaker of the phone.

"I'm here, Alice." Bella was still trying to calm her wayward breathing as she straightened her dress and smoothed down her hair.

"There is a Thomas here at reception. Say's he's here to see you."

"Just give me five minutes, then you can send him in. Thanks Alice."

Edward pressed the end button, looking at her with a murderous glare. She ignored him and started to pick up the items that had fallen off the desk with their wild kissing. Oh boy, he sure knew what to do with those lips of his. She straightened his computer screen and rearranged his documents as neatly as she could while Edward was still glaring at her. She would give anything right now to know what was going on behind those emerald eyes. He hid his emotions so well, but she knew he was angry right now. What about - she wasn't sure.

A knock on the door sounded loudly. Bella's heart began to race. She hadn't seen Thomas is quite a while and she was really excited to hear what he's been up to.

Bella opened the door to Edward's office and was greeted by a dark haired, gorgeous man with the bluest of eyes. Her heart melted. She couldn't suppress her glee as she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

Thomas wrapped his bulky arms around her thin frame and squeezed her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you." She mumbled against his chest and pulled away to look at him.

He let out a rumbling laugh and smiled down at her. "I missed you."

Bella turned around toward Edward, and startled at the look of disgust on his face. He was leaning back against the front of his desk, arms crossed over his chest and eyes ablaze.

"Edward. This is Thomas Hayes." She pointed toward Thomas. "And Thomas, this is my boss, Edward Cullen."

Thomas walked over to where Edward was still maintaining his same position - and same expression, for that matter - and held out his hand toward Edward in a greeting.

Bella almost thought Edward wasn't going to shake hands with Thomas, but eventually, after a fierce appraisal of Thomas, Edward finally shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." He spoke curtly. It didn't sound like he meant it.

"Listen, Bell's, I don't want to interrupt. You guys obviously have work to do, so can I see you tonight?" He focused his attention back on Bella.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Good. Then I'll give you a call later." He waved at Edward and strode confidently out of the room.

"So, uh..." Bella felt awkward all of a sudden and watched as Edward rounded his desk and sat down in his chair with a sigh. He didn't look angry anymore, in fact, he looked deflated. His eyes, that minutes ago, blazed like a wildfire, now looked dull. "...is there anything else you still wanted to discuss, sir?"

"No." Edward shook his head lamely as he appraised her swiftly, before lowering his eyes to his computer, with yet another sigh.

"Oh, by the way, sir. Rosalie said she'll accompany Mr. McCarty to the fundraiser."

"Good." His eyes shot up to hers, making her heart clench painfully. He looked like a little lost boy, right there and then. "That's very good. I'll tell him."

"Are you alright, sir?" Bella inched closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. She so desperately wanted to pull him into her arms. She couldn't understand his sudden mood change.

Edward looked at her hand on his arm and then up into Bella's eyes, giving her a weak smile and a single nod.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella and Thomas lay stretched out on the couch, each with a pizza slice in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other, watching re-runs of Who's the Boss.

"So, cuz. Tell me all about that boss of yours that you're so madly in love with." Thomas turned his head toward her and took a big bite from his pizza.

"What?" Bella asked with a full mouth and swallowed painfully, trying to get the pizza down that now felt thick in her throat.

"Oh, common. You know you can't lie to me." He gave her a knowing look.

Bella smiled weakly and tipped the beer to her lips for some liquid courage. She should have known better than to think that the ever observant cousin of her's would miss the tension between her and Edward.

Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands. "We slept together." Her voice came out muffled.

A loud, booming laughter erupted from next to her and Bella's hands slipped to her lap as she looked skeptically up at him.

"Way to go, cuz."

She slapped his arm and gave him a threatening look. "Stop it. We slept together before I started working for him." She stated matter-of-factly, but then sighed. "And then again one night, after I started working for him." She added with a low mumble.

Thomas motioned for her to continue and Bella reluctantly dove in to telling him about everything that had happened.

"Oh, he's definitely into you." Thomas state knowingly.

"Can we just change the subject, please?" Bella didn't want to talk about Edward any further. Thomas made her hope for more...and she didn't want to hope. She would just get hurt in the end.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You." Bella replied, scooting closer to him. "Anyone special in your life?"

"Oh, please, Bell's. You know I'm not one to be tied down."

"One day, some girl is gonna waltz into your life and sweep you off your feet. Guaranteed. And then you won't be able to resist. It's just a matter of time."

'You're delusional. You know that, right?" He arched a brow at her. "I don't fall in love. Ever."

"Right." Bella rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Morning, sir." Bella tottered into Edward's office with a steaming cup of coffee, just the way he liked it.

"Morning, Bella." He greeted her with his wooden expression in place, giving nothing away.

Last night Thomas had said that they both needed to man up and admit their feelings for each other. But that was easier said than done. Bella wasn't sure that Edward was in love with her - despite her cousin's insistence.

"Sir. I wanted to know if it's possible that I could take Friday off to get ready for the fundraiser? I don't mind putting in some overtime to get my work done."

"No problem." He gave her a small smile and accepted the coffee from her, taking a grateful sip. "Thank you." He placed his coffee on top of a coaster on the desk with a muted clack.

"Thanks, sir. I still need to find a dress, though. I was thinking of doing it in my lunch break."

"There is a boutique a few blocks from here that you can go to. They make really beautiful dresses. I'll give Amy a call. I'm sure she'll be able to help you with what you need. The name of the boutique is called éclat.

"That would be great. Thank you, sir." She smiled.

"How was your night with your boyfriend?" He asked casually.

Bella frowned. "My boyfriend?"

"Thomas." He stated.

"Oh god no!" Bella giggled and shook her head. He's my cousin."

Edward's eyes widened comically at her words. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize..." He chuckled.

"It was fun catching up with him. We don't see each other much. He lives in North Carolina. So whenever he comes to Seattle for work, he makes sure to come and visit me. "

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Listen, Bella. I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did."

"And I'm sorry for back chatting, sir."

He nodded.

 **A/N: So? Are they making progress, or not? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There were quite a few questions in the reviews. I really want to answer them, but that would mean giving away the story... So hang tight. All will be revealed in due time. Thank you once again for the stellar reviews. What would I do without you guys? I normally write Bella/Paul pairings...and honestly, I never expected the reaction I got from you guys for my first Bella/Edward fanfic. Really hope you like the next chapter. xxx Oh and there will be an EPOV soon. I just didn't want it to happen too soon, as it would have given away too much too early on in the story.**

 **Chapter 7 - stay - Part 1**

 **BPOV**

As Bella stepped out of the boutique that afternoon, she was a very happy girl. Not only did Amy receive her with open arms, but she helped her find the perfect dress and accessories. She smiled, despite the fact that she severely dipped into her savings for this dress. She hoped it would be worth it. Her aim was to knock Edward off his feet.

"So? Are you happy?" Bella asked Rosalie, who had accompanied her - also needing a new dress for the event.

"Oh, you know it. Maybe I can make the boring Mr. McCarty look twice tomorrow night."

"Who said anything about him being boring?"

Rosalie gave her an disbelieving look. "Come on, Bella." Rose rolled her eyes. "Aren't all business men boring?"

"Edward's not boring." Bella smiled mischievously. "In fact, he's very lively in bed."

"Oh my god. Too much info." Rose groaned.

"Just saying." Bella held up her hands in defense. "Maybe Mr. McCarty is a real sexual deviant. Just like you."

"Mmm...I could do with some deviant behavior in bed." Rosalie mused playfully.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella practically stumbled into her office with the large dress bag and accessories and placed them neatly over the side of her desk. She would die if her dress crinkled.

"Found something you like?" Edward popped his head past her door, with a smile.

"With all due respect, sir, if you set your foot in this office again while my dress is in here, I will commit homicide."

"And why's that?" He inched into her office with an amused smile, obviously trying to tease her.

"Stop it." Bella warned, trying to suppress a grin. She pushed against his chest in an attempt to get him out of her office."I want it to be a surprise." He wouldn't budge, but at least he didn't come any closer.

Edward chuckled playfully. "What color is it?"

"Oh! That reminds me." She held up her hand in a gesture that he should stay where he was. She hurried over to her bags on the desk and checked for the correct one. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of getting you a matching tie and material for a pocket square for your suit." She said as she made her way back to Edward, handing him the bag.

Edward peeked into the bag and nodded. "Good choice. I like the color."

"Yay." Bella clapped her hands together excitedly, but then pulled a serious face. "Now go! And no snooping in my office for the rest of the day." She pointed a finger at him in warning.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave." He held up his hands in mock resignation.

"How did you know about that boutique, sir?" She added before he could leave. He was a guy, after all, and what they usually knew about dress stores, were very limited.

Edward's eyes darkened in response. "It used to be Louise's favorite store."

"Oh. Sorry." Awkward.

"No worries. I'm just glad I could help." His words contradicted his expression, which looked a little glum now.

Bella watched Edward like a hawk for the rest of the day, making sure that he didn't snoop around and look at her dress. She even locked her office door when she had to go pee. So, when she finally headed out of the office just past four, she felt relieved. And excited. She was looking forward to tomorrow, despite not knowing if she was going to enjoy his company.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Friday afternoon found Bella and Rosalie getting primped and primed at a luxury spa for the night's event. This included mani's, pedi's, massages, hair, make-up and, of course, waxing...

"Jesus Christ!" Bella yelled as the tiny asian woman ripped a wax strip from her lady bits. Her eyes teared up in response to the pain. "I swear it doesn't matter how many times I've had a brazilian, it still hurts like a bitch."

"Ah!" Rosalie ground out in response as another woman worked her magic on Rosalie's nether regions. "I think she just ripped off my vagina."

Bella giggled. "It will be wort it in the end."

"What? Having no vagina? I highly doubt it." Rose quipped. "How would I have sex, then?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"So, you really have no idea what my date looks like?"

Bella sat up. "Not a clue. I've never seen him before. Edward said that he's the one who usually does the book tours and handles the authors. He travels a lot. He's more like a silent partner but does his business from home. Rarely needs to come into the office."

"I just hope he's not some ugly fucker with pimples and adult braces."

"What's wrong with that?" Bella teased, lying back down as the woman smeared thick, hot wax over her reddened flesh.

Rose clenched her teeth as another wax strip was ripped from her body. She pulled in a deep breath and fixed the woman with a murderous glare, before she turned her head back to Bella. "You're trying to annoy me on purpose, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." Bella chuckled. "Ow! God dammit, ow!" She yelled at the asian woman who had pulled of the last wax strip without warning Bella.

"Sometimes I swear they enjoy hurting people." Rosalie whispered to Bella.

"I think it's part and parcel of becoming a beautician who does waxing." Bella concurred.

Grateful to be done with all the waxing and beautifying, Bella and Rosalie headed home. They had a bottle of bubbly chilling in the fridge. The guys were picking them up at six from Bella's house, which meant that they still had an hour to kill before they needed to get dressed.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Oh, Rose. You look stunning." Bella gushed. Rose was wearing a long, slim cut black dress with a high halter neck and a long slit down the side. Gold louboutin pumps peeked from the dress ever so slightly when she walked and she was clutching a gold purse under her arm. Her blond hair fell over her exposed back in soft waves. She was a knock out.

"Thank you, Bella. But I think you're taking first prize tonight. God. That dress is so beautiful."

Bella took a sip of champagne, trying to hide her blush. She was never really good at taking compliments.

A knock on the door made them both look up. Bella's heart stuttered and butterflies savagely attacked her stomach. This is it. She took a deep breath in through her nose, trying to settle her nerves.

Her hand shook as she turned the knob on the front door, pulling the door open.

Rose was right behind her, peeking over her shoulder curiously.

"Hi." Edward greeted Bella as he took her in. His eyes raked over her hair that was swept to the side, over her shoulder - held together by a intricately decorated comb. His eyes slid to her dress - a sky blue, a-line dress with a lace bodice, sheer chiffon neckline and a thin band of light blue silk wrapping around the waist. His eyes widened and he gave her a dazzling smile. "Wow."

Bella returned his smile, almost afraid that her face might crack in two. He looked so handsome in his black suit.

Rosalie cleared her throat, snapping Bella back to reality. "Oh, god. Sorry. Rosalie, this is Mr. Cullen, my boss." She motioned to Edward. "And I assume this is Mr. McCarty - also my boss." She introduced her friend.

Rosalie didn't pay much attention to Edward. She only had eyes for the tall, burly man standing in front of her.

Mr. McCarty gave her a goofy grin and his eyes shone in delight at the sight of Rosalie. "Hi. I'm Emmett."

Well, that was easy.

Emmett turned his eyes toward Bella, still smiling and greeted her. "It's good to finally meet you. I've only heard good things."

"Same here, sir." Bella smiled and shook his hand.

"Please call me Emmett. I'm not one for the formalities." He seemed really nice. Just like Edward had said.

"Okay. Emmett, then." Bella nodded.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my purse." Bella held up a finger, motioning to Edward to give her a second.

Bella clicked into the kitchen on her heels and scooped up her clutch, swiftly returning to the others. She kept the light in the kitchen on so it wouldn't be too dark when she returned later.

Outside, a sleek black limousine was waiting for them. Edward helped Bella slide in and took a seat next to her. Close to her. She could practically feel his heat against her body, amping up her heart rate.

Rosalie and Emmett followed next, taking the seat opposite them.

The driver pulled away as soon as the door closed.

"So, what exactly are we raising funds for, tonight?" Rosalie asked, curiously. She had asked Bella this afternoon, but it had never occurred to her to ask Edward.

"It's for children with cancer, mainly focused on the research to find a cure." Edward replied.

"So what do you do, Rosalie?" Emmett asked her.

"I'm a sales rep for a medical company. My job is mainly focused on IV's and IV medication."

Rose and Emmett's conversation faded into the background as she stared up at Edward, captivated by his smoldering eyes. He looked so incredibly gorgeous tonight and she had a hard time keeping her hands to herself. All she wanted to do was touch him, kiss him, settle herself in his arms.

He smiled at her, never breaking eye contact. It was like they were having a silent conversation - the words conveyed through their eyes.

The driver parked at the entrance to a grand hotel, where the fundraiser would be taking place and Edward helped her out of the limo, once Rosalie and Emmett were out.

"Ready?" He looked down into her eyes with a smile.

"Ready." She nodded.

Edward held out his arm to her and she linked her's in with his arm.

Her strappy silver stilettos clicked softly on the marble floors as they entered the reception together. Edward led them skillfully toward the ballroom, confirming their names with a stark looking, olive skinned man standing at the door. They were good to go.

There were already quite a number of people when they entered. Bella spotted Esmé and Carlisle at the far end of the room, chatting animatedly with an older couple. Edward steered them toward his parents, followed by Rose and Emmett who haven't stopped talking yet. She smiled over her shoulder at Rosalie, who winked and smiled back at Bella.

"They seem to be hitting it off, quite well." Bella whispered to Edward as she leaned in closer to him.

"Told you he was a nice guy."

"Well, I think no one is more surprised that Rose. She threatened to kill me if he was a boring, stuck up pain in the ass, who ruined her weekend."

Edward chuckled.

"Bella!" Esmé exclaimed as they joined Edward's parents. "Oh, honey. You look absolutely breathtaking." Esmé gushed.

"So do you, Mrs. Cullen." Esmé was wearing a champagne colored dress with golden beading down the front, radiating sophistication and beauty.

Emmett introduced Rosalie to them, followed by greetings.

They seemed just as taken with Rose as they exchanged pleasantries. Turns out that Rosalie already knew Carlisle, since she often did her rounds at the hospital to introduce new products to the doctors working there.

The M.C. spoke over a microphone from a make-shift stage, set up for the nights events. "Ladies and Gentleman. Please take your seats. We are about to begin the speeches and the entrees will be served now."

Emmett lead Rosalie to their table and Edward followed suit, never once letting go of her arm still hooked into his.

The conversation between the four of them took up again once the welcoming and speeches were made. The waiters were starting to bring in the entrees and their glasses were filled with champagne. Bella needed to take it slow tonight. She'd already had some champagne at home and she didn't want to end up drunk and embarrass Edward and herself. Esmé and Carlisle were also seated at their table, along with the older couple they were talking to earlier - the older man was a work colleague of Carlisle's.

Rosalie and Emmett flirted shamelessly with each other, never missing a beat with their witty comments, while Edward and Bella kept stealing glances at each other. Somehow, the dynamic of their relationship had shifted seamlessly from tension filled conversations and angry glares at work - mostly from Edward's side- to flirtatious glances and sweet smiles tonight. There was a different tension between them tonight. She somehow sensed that Edward was having just as much of a hard time keeping his hands to himself as she was.

Their food arrived and like a practiced couple, Edward and Bella wordlessly swapped some of the contents of their salads. It was thanks to many lunches together during meetings and late nights at the office, that Bella learned that Edward disliked tomato's and absolutely loved olives.

Bella caught Esmé observing their food exchange with a twinkle in her eye. Bella gave her an embarrassed smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Conversation flowed easily between the members around the table, everyone joining in, while enjoying their salad and prawn cocktail.

To say it shocked the hell out of Bella when Edward asked her to dance, was putting it mildly. She had hoped for a dance, but she'd been sure it would only happen later in the evening, if at all.

Bella put her fork down, swallowing the last mouthful of food and accepted with a nod, taking the hand Edward offered. She followed him to the dance floor in silence, where quite a few couples couples were already swaying together to a slow number.

* * *

 **EsPOV**

Esmé watched as Edward pulled Bella's body flush against him, leading her into a slow sway over the dance floor. She sincerely hoped that tonight would be the night that they finally admitted their feelings for each other. She could sense the tension between the two of them and, to be honest, she could see the change in Edward already. He seemed happier and less tense every time he came over for dinner or met with them for lunch. Esmé could pin point his behavioral change to when Bella started working for him. And if that weren't obvious enough, he always mentioned Bella when he talked about work. She wondered if he realized this?

She watched as Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, blushing at something he said to her.

Edward dipped Bella's pliant body down and then up again in a smooth move, offering her a beautiful, crooked smile, which she reciprocated with one of her own.

Bella seemed to make him happy and Esmé really hoped that he would move on - with Bella. Edward deserved to be happy. He deserved a healthy, strong and loving wife and a bunch of beautiful children to fill his vacuous life.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Her heart raced as Edward lowered his face to her ear and whispered, "You look so incredibly beautiful, tonight. I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of you."

Bella blushed, not sure of what to say to his statement. What was he trying to say?

Bella didn't have to wait long to find out, because Edward lowered his lips to hers, capturing her lips in a sweet embrace.

The kiss was gentle and slow, unlike any of the previous kisses they've shared.

She kissed him back with intensity, trying to reign in her wildfire passion. They weren't alone in the room, though it felt like it.

Edward seemed to notice this, too, because he gently broke the kiss, pulling away to assess her face.

His eyes were alight with the same kind of passion that was coursing through her veins and she idly wondered where tonight would lead them...

"Just a little bit more." Edward said and kissed her once more, dipping his tongue into her mouth for a gentle caress against her tongue. "Mmm..." He hummed. "Just as good as I remembered. Better, even."

"Get a room." Rosalie teased as she and Emmett danced past them. The song playing now was a little more upbeat. They probably looked like idiots, just standing there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh my god." Bella blushed and hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

"Hey..." He soothed and pulled her hands away from her face, his eyes dancing between hers, as if trying to read her thoughts. "None of that. Don't be embarrassed."

Bella stared around the room of guests who were not on the dance floor. They didn't look annoyed at Edward's and her open display of affection. Most of them were staring at them in wonder. Even Esmé looked ecstatic.

"People are starting to stare." Bella whispered.

"So, let them." He stated with a satisfied look on his face. "I really don't care what other people think, though they don't seem too disturbed. In fact, my mother looks quite pleased, actually."

 **A/N: Part one done. Maybe an EPOV might be coming up in part 2. Please review. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was a particularly hard chapter for me to write, so please be gentle. I really did try my best and I apologize if it didn't come out right. Now...some of you may hate Edward's personality, but this is how I wanted to portray him in my story...as a struggling control freak with a slightly dominating edge. Don't get too worked up about the resemblance between Bella and Louise - Edward and Bella will broach the subject eventually. It's all part of the plan...just trust me. Love all the reviews. You honestly make my day :) So here is Edwards point of view...finally. Enjoy xxx**

 **Chapter 7 - Stay - Part 2**

 **EPOV**

The night that Bella Swan walked into the bar and into Edward's life was something he would never forget. It felt like he was looking at Louise. And he'd pursued Bella, because of it...initially. Her dark hair, her features, her tiny frame - it all reminded him of his late wife. And like a starving man, he had felt the need to be close to Bella.

His life had been completely devoid of any happiness or even need, since Louise's death and now it finally felt like he was getting a second chance to be with Louise. But the closer he moved to Bella and the more he started to interact with her, the more he realized that there were vast differences between her and Louise. It wasn't just the difference in their features, like Bella's hair that was a few shades lighter, or her dark brown eyes that looked nothing like Louise's soft, hazel eyes. Their personalities also differed greatly. Louise had been a more subdued woman, who stroked his slightly dominating ego and handled him with the gentleness of a saint. She never talked back, always listened to him and did as he asked - whether it be in bed or just in general. He was never mean to his wife and he had loved her very much - their personalities just clicked and complimented each other. He was the way he was, and so was she - and it just worked. He wasn't perfect, but Louise had loved him without limitations, accepting him for who he was.

Now Bella, on the other had, was a tenacious little thing. She teased him in the bar, licking the salt off of her hand tauntingly and observed him with fuck me eyes. She was challenging him and despite the fact that he liked obsequiousness, he found himself craving just one night with her - to see what it was like. To let his control slip a little.

Edward liked to be in control in the bedroom, in fact, he liked being in control in general and to some extent, Bella allowed that.

He found that he liked her responsiveness and demanding presence in the bedroom and learned that she liked it when he gave it to her hard. And she seemed turned on when he spoke to her in an authoritative manner when he fucked her.

When he woke up alone the next morning, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. On the one hand, he hated himself for having slept with Bella and the fact that he'd enjoyed it so god damn much. It made him feel like he had cheated on Louise - and he was glad that he would never see Bella again. But on the other hand, he was upset that he wanted - no - needed more from Bella and that she'd left without a word of goodbye. He was angry with Bella because of it. He had loved Louise so much and had sworn that he would never fall in love with another woman - and now Bella was making him doubt everything that he thought he was so sure of.

And then low and behold, only a couple of hours later, there sat little miss Bella, right in front of him for an interview. He wasn't sure what the fuck fate had up it's sleeve, but he decided he was going to try and push Bella away with snarky comments and sour moods, to pay her back for fucking with his mind. He really didn't want to hire her, despite her excellent resume and stellar references. So he grilled her in the interview, making her sweat a little. He wanted her to run away screaming and never come back. If he hired her, what was going to happen to his fucking 'barely there' sanity if he had to be around her for the better part of his day, five days a week?

So he sent Bella's resume to Emmett, along with the notes he'd made from the references he'd called. Emmett would have to decide this woman's fate. And then the fucker said that they should hire her. Gah! Some partner he was.

The more time passed, the more he felt attracted to her, despite the fact that she was nothing like Louise. She never fucking backed down. They had nasty fights. And Bella had a painfully cheeky little mouth, always back chatting - and somehow it seemed to turn him on very, very much. A normal boss would have fired her already, but no, not him. He craved their heated fights and all he wanted to do was take her on his fucking desk and ruin her body for any other men. He wanted her to be his.

They ended up in bed together one night after he had come back from his trip to Johannesburg. He supposed the fact that he had missed her so much - not to mention adding alcohol to the mix - had fueled his need to take her to bed. And then he couldn't even remember anything the next day. Talk about shitty luck.

He knew then that he was screwed. He was falling in love with Bella. And he felt ashamed. If he'd loved Louise like he'd claimed, how was it possible to fall for someone else so easily?

He really tried to push Bella away - to see if his feelings for her would go away - but every passing day since their drunken encounter just made him want her more.

Then her cousin showed up. Thomas. How the hell was he supposed to know that Thomas wasn't Bella's boyfriend. They were all huggy and kissy and 'I missed you.' And he'd felt like he might lose his mind with jealousy. He wanted her all to himself. That night, after he'd heard Bella and Thomas make plans, all he could think about was her being in another man's arms. He hadn't been able to get any shut eye.

He'd subtly broached the subject of Thomas the next morning, needing to hear the words from Bella herself - that she did in fact have a boyfriend - so that he could finally get closure and try to move on from whatever it was that was going on between them. Her answer to his question took him completely by surprise. In his life he had never been so happy to hear the words: "He's my cousin."

And that was it- he'd made up his mind - he was going to tell her how he felt about her. Tonight.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked Bella shortly before midnight. They had danced the night away and really had so much fun. And he'd finally kissed her they way he'd wanted to for so long now. Not because of confusion or drunkenness or even because they were fighting, but because he wanted to show her how he felt about her. And she'd kissed him back. In front of everyone. That had to mean something, right?

He wondered if she would go home with him tonight, as they walked hand in hand to the car. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared shortly after desert - for what he was guessing, was their own special kind of desert. They'd clicked even better than he and Bella had expected.

"Miss Swan, am I dropping you off at your place?" The driver asked as Edward closed the limo door.

Bella looked up at Edward, arching a brow in question.

He shook his head at her in answer, making her blush. "No, Danny. My place, please." Edward said with finality. He needed Bella tonight. Not just sexually. There were things they needed to talk about, too.

They were still holding hands when the car pulled away and Edward drew Bella closer into him, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her tiny frame and kissed the top of her head.

Bella let out a sigh and buried her face deep into his chest. "I've wanted to do this for so long." She spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

Edward let the divider between them and Danny slide up before he spoke again, needing the privacy. "What? Go home with me?" He chuckled.

"No." She turned her head to look up at him with a serious expression on her beautiful face. "This." She said and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "To be in your arms."

Edward smiled to himself. Good. They were heading in the right direction. She wanted him, too. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He agreed.

Bella nodded.

Edward pulled away and tipped her head up to his, staring into her chocolate eyes, wondering how it was possible to be lucky enough to get another chance at love. He dipped his head to her's and placed a tender kiss on her lips. And holy shit - arousal and fire blazed through his body and scorched his veins. Her body responded in kind as her lips answered in fierce need, kissing him back with avidity. He pulled her onto his lap, much like the night when they first went home together, trying to get closer to her in this confined space.

He moved his lips to her neck, nipping at her milky flesh, making Bella moan out in pleasure. His one hand glided over her shoulder in a caress as his other hand gripped her tightly, keeping her close.

The car came to a halt and Edward realized that they had reached his apartment when he looked up out of the window. Thank god.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Like two horny teenagers, they ground against each other in the elevator, lips devouring and hands searching - craving intimacy desperately. "Christ!" Edward groaned. "What are you doing to me, woman? I just can't seem to get enough of you." His lips found her's again, claiming her mouth with a frenzied hunger.

The elevator door pinged - announcing their arrival. Lips still refusing to part from their desperate task, they stumbled their way into his apartment as he opened the door with surprising ease. And then the battle began - clothes were tugged, torn and ripped off in reckless abandon, their only goal to be as close as possible to each other as possible - skin to skin. He needed to be inside her. Now! Edward lifted Bella up against his front door as his lips traveled over her neck, collar bone and down to her breasts, providing each of her pink peaks with equal attention.

"I need you, Edward. Please." She begged.

"I know." He panted against her chest as he let a pink peak of flesh slip from his mouth.

Edward pulled her hips away from him slightly, positioning her over his painfully stiff cock, and looked into her eyes - two unfocused pair of chocolate pools, molten as a result of impenitent desire.

"I'm in love with you." He breathed."

Her eyes seemed to regain their focus as they darted between his. "I'm in love with you too." She gave him a brilliant smile.

And that was it. With a quick buck of his hips, Edward lost himself inside of Bella.

She moaned in response, clinging tightly to him as her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Jesus. He'd completely forgotten how it felt to be inside her and he idly wondered if it had felt this good the first time. He doubted it. The heady mix of their passion and their recent admissions were driving him insane. He thrust into her desperately, needing to feel her tighten around him in response, needing more of this new found intimacy.

Bella's fingers tip toed over the muscles of his back, like she was trying to commit every part of him to memory. He loved it.

His hand steadied her against him, while the other cupped her face, pulling her lips to his and kissing her tenderly as his hips slowed to a steady rhythm, bringing her trembling body closer to the edge.

He could feel her walls start to quiver as her orgasm neared and slipped his hand from her face to between them, pinching her clit.

"Oh god." Bella mewled as she let go, her walls clamping down deliciously around him.

"Oh yes, baby. That's my girl." He grunted out as he felt himself explode inside of her, not able to hold out any longer. Her tightness milked him - his cum bursting out in thick spurts from his pulsing cock and filling her to the brim.

He panted as he rested his head against hers, smiling lazily at her.

"The things that you do to my body..." Bella breathed. "I swear it should be illegal."

"And what about your heart?" He whispered bravely.

"Yeah." Bella nodded. "That too!"

* * *

 **BPOV**

Oh my god! Bella felt elated. Finally they had admitted their feelings for each other and it felt so freeing.

She rolled over on her side to look at Edward, who was staring at her with a goofy grin. They'd just had another round of steamy sex, in his bed, this time. Neither of them could seem to get enough of each other. Satiety kept being replaced with hunger, lust and craving as soon as their bodies disconnected from each other. It was quite overwhelming.

"What?" She asked, curious about his expression.

"It's just this," he motioned between them, "us. It feels good."

"Yeah." She agreed softly, tucking her hands under her cheek and offering Edward a satisfied grin.

"Promise me something?" He looked serious now.

"Anything." She agreed.

"Stay." It was such a short word, but loaded with so much meaning. He was asking her not to leave in the morning.

Bella nodded. "I'll stay."

* * *

 **BPOV**

They were sitting together on the couch, Bella tucked in between his naked legs, her back against him. A sheet covered her body - it was the only thing she had left to cover herself with, since her dress lay in tatters at the front door.

They were playing twenty questions, in an attempt to get to know each other.

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"Thirty two. A full seven years older than you."

"How do you know my age?"

"No, no, no. You've had your turn." He admonished her.

"Fine." She huffed and rolled her eyes teasingly.

"How many guys have you slept with?"

"Including you? Three. It happened in college. I wasn't in love with any of them. And you?" She stroked her hand over his leg, enjoying the feel of the fine hairs tickling her fingers.

"Five. Three of them were also when I was in college."

"I suppose that's part of the college experience."

"Your favorite color?" Edward asked.

"Green. It reminds me of Forks." She mused.

"What's your favorite?"

"After tonight? Definitely blue."

Bella giggled. "Because of the dress?"

Edward placed a tender kiss on her shoulder and whispered his answer in her hear. "Yeah. Because of the dress. I've never seen you look more beautiful than you did tonight."

Bella turned around so she could look at him. She took one of his hands and laced her fingers through his. Edward lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it idly, looking deep in thought.

"I'm sorry I ruined the dress."

"It was worth it." Bella smiled, a blush creeping up over her neck and stained her cheeks as she remembered their heated lovemaking against the front door.

She untangled herself from the sheets, moving to straddle him. He was already hard - obviously way ahead of her with his intentions.

Bella placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she lowered herself onto his rigid cock with painfully deliberate movements. She moaned at the feel of him stretching her. Bella's lips detached from his and her head tipped back as pleasure flooded her body.

Edwards hands found purchase on her hips and steadied her as she moved leisurely up and down, relishing every sensation created by their tender coupling.

There were no cries of pleasure right now. No moans, no curses being murmured. The only sound being their ragged breathing as they made love.

Bella buried her face in Edward's neck as her body trembled with rapture, sighing against his hot skin. The muscles in her legs burned deliciously with each up and down movement, though never stopping, never faltering.

Edward lifted her chin with a finger, tilting her face up to him. "Please, Bella. Look at me. I need to see you cum for me."

Bella nodded, but her body had other ideas. As ecstasy ignited within her belly and bloomed throughout her body, her eyes rolled back involuntarily and squeezed shut - her brain trying to process these sublime sensations claiming her tiny frame and coursing through her veins like heroin. She was addicted to him - to the way he made her feel.

With a stuttering breath, Edward followed Bella over the edge to his own release, cumming deep inside of her.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I'm kind of hiding in the corner now, nervous about your responses to EPOV. Here are the links to the kind of dresses I had in mind when I wrote** **chapter 7 - part 1...if you wanted a more concrete picture of how they both looked.**

 **pin/393220611195415942/ (The first pic on the page)**

 **pin/474074298256078026/ (Also the first pick)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A little bit more lemon to follow. We are edging ever closer to Bella confronting Edward about Louise...but not just yet. Soon. I just want to have them make some progress toward an actual relationship. Thank you for all the kind reviews. A little Rosalie POV added...just for the fun of it. Much love xxx**

 **Chapter 8 - Stash**

 **RPOV**

Rosalie woke up with a pounding pain between her legs and a severe need to pee. She smiled. Coming to the fundraiser with Emmett had been sooo worth it. Not only was he a really funny, sweet and majorly sexy guy, but he was apparently also a fucking god in bed. Just the way she liked it. She could say without a doubt that last night was the best sex she's had in a very long time, maybe even ever.

Rosalie chuckled softly, trying not to wake Emmett, as she observed the state of his bedroom. Clothes were scattered everywhere and a bed lamp had fallen to the floor. His poor bed had taken quite some strain last night - their sex wasn't exactly gentle. She could see the headboard hanging loosely at the top of the bead, threatening to give up and drop to the floor.

When she re-entered the room after relieving her need and brushing her teeth with a toothbrush she always kept in her purse - for nights like the previous one - she found Emmett awake and waiting for her, motioning with his finger for her to come back to bed.

"Morning." She smiled and stalked toward him.

The moment she reached him, he gripped her arms and turned her around, pushing her down on her stomach on the bed and smoothed his hand down her back to flatten her body completely against the sheets.

"Hi." He whispered in her ear as his fingers found her wet lips, dipping a single finger into them. "Oh I love how ready you are for me." His voice came out raspy, making her moan as lust sparked in her stomach and ignited the blood in her veins.

He removed his finger from her, hitched her hips up so that she was on all fours, and stroked his erection up and down her wetness, before thrusting into her brutally, making her cry out.

Thank the lord that she was on birth control, because she sure loved to feel all of him against her. Every inch of skin. He kept up his wicked pace, slamming himself into her over and over, while one of his hands slid to her clit, working her sensitive bundle of nerves with skilled fingers and making her tremble and writhe beneath his large frame.

With a booming thump, the headboard finally gave up, crashing heedlessly to the floor. Neither of them cared - in no way were they prepared to stop their savage coupling.

"You're so fucking hot, Rosie. I just wanna keep fucking you all day long." His breath fanned over her shoulder as he rammed himself into her. His lips found purchase on the skin at the base of her neck, sucking deliciously.

Rose moaned wantonly as he claimed her body, working his magic and taking her higher and higher, closer to her climax with every thrust.

Emmett's fingers pinched and tugged her delicate pearl, sending her crashing down hard as blessed euphoria flooded her body. She clamped down violently around him, crying out heedlessly and gripping the sheets beneath her fingers into a crinkled bundle as she tried to maintain her sanity.

"Jesus Christ, Rosie!" Emmett cursed as he came with a shudder, sagging slightly against her body as his own bliss consumed him.

Emmett eased himself out of Rosalie, and pulled her down to the bed with him, tucking her into his arm.

Rosalie rested her head on his chest as they both still panted. Her toes were still tingling from the heady pleasure Emmett had just given her.

"Wow." Emmett murmured. "Just as good as last night."

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella's eyes cracked open lazily as her mind registered someone watching her. As her eyes finally started to focus, she found Edward indeed watching her. He had an unreadable expression on his handsome face, his green eyes darting between hers.

Bella stretched her hands above her head and smiled at him. "Good morning."

His lips hitched up into a lopsided grin. He made no attempts to move. He just kept watching her.

"What?" She giggled.

"You stayed." He whispered.

"I promised that I would, didn't I?"

He nodded and moved to sit up in bed. "Yeah, you did."

She was surprised that he didn't believe her when she said that she would stay. He was still such a lost little boy.

"How about we go take a shower and then you can make me breakfast?" He offered.

"Oh really?" Bella teased with mock indignation. "Just like that? Go cook for me, woman?"

Edward laughed wholesomely at her comment and threw the covers from his body, getting out of bed. "Those weren't my words."

"Well, it's close enough." She giggled and inched out of bed as well.

She followed Edward and his gorgeous, naked physique to the bathroom, trying not to let her shameless ogling rule her mind. It was difficult to say the least.

Bella watched as the muscles in his back rippled with each movement, while he turned on the faucet of the shower, trying to get it to the perfect temperature.

Bella startled as Edward turned around, his cock locked and loaded, pointing at her. She stalked toward him and placed her hands on his chest, letting them slide down over his body, toward his eager erection, carefully avoiding it as she caressed and teased the skin around it.

"Mmm..." He threw his head back, eyes closes. His lax lips popped open. He wiggled his hips in an attempt to tell her to touch him. She didn't. Her fingers tip toed over his hips to his right thigh, then his left and all the way up to his other hip - again and again - still not touching him were he wanted her to.

His eyes popped open, blazing emerald, feral and full of lust.

"Get in the fucking shower, you little cock tease." He grumbled and pushed her through the shower door and under the hot spray of water.

Bella squealed in anticipation of his next move as he too entered the shower, pulling the glass door shut.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Never, ever tease me. You will end up losing." He warned with a dangerous smirk.

"Yes, sir." Bella breathed and nodded. He liked it when she called him 'sir'. So fucking hot.

He slipped a finger into the weeping apex between her thighs, teasing her folds and ever so often dipping his finger into her. Two could play at this little teasing game of hers. Bella bucked her hips and steadied herself against the shower wall, water cascading over her perfect tits and down her hardened nipples. He loved how easily aroused by him she was.

He curled and pumped his finger into her with delicious slowness, watching as her eyes clamped shut and her mouth popped open. The moans escaping her lips were making him even harder, if that were possible. His dick throbbed painfully.

Edward captured her lips with his, kissing her avidly and exploring her sweet, challenging little mouth. She moaned into the kiss as he added a second finger, trying to bring her to her zenith.

As soon as he felt her walls start to quicken, he slipped out his fingers, making her groan in frustration. Here eyes popped open with a questioning look.

"Why did you stop?" She panted.

"To teach you a lesson." He smirked. "It's not good manners to tease a hungry man."

"Oh!" She replied with a fierce glint in her chocolate eyes. "You want release, sir?" Her voice came out low and hoarse. "I'll give you your fucking release." She lowered to her knees on the tiled floor of the shower and gripped his cock tightly with one of her tiny hands, pulling him into her wise, fuckable mouth.

"Mother fucker." He cursed as he felt himself hitting the back of her throat, as she sucked him with ardor. "Yes, Miss Swan. Take that fucking cock like a good girl and suck it hard." He grumbled, pumping himself in and out of her mouth with bloodthirsty jerks of his hips.

Her tongue swirled and stroked him, teeth grazing over his sensitive flesh, driving him crazy. His hands fisted in her hair, guiding her roughly over his pulsing cock.

Bella hummed around his thick length, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. He was so close now.

Edward pulled out of Bella with a swift move, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder as she almost lost her balance. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Turn around, Miss Swan." His voice was low and laced with ascendancy.

She wordlessly did as he asked and he smiled. "That's a good girl." He praised her. She was so fucking hot.

With a knee, he parted her legs wider, positioning himself at her entrance. "Now," He crooned in her ear. "will you ever tease me again?"

"Without a fucking doubt, sir." She replied daringly, staring at him over her shoulder.

Edward slammed brutally into her, making Bella mewl. "I like a challenge." He pulled out of her and slammed himself into her again, slowly, over and over until Bella's legs were shaking, ready to give in. He pulled out of her, turning her around and lifting her up to his hips - impaling her against the shower wall. He wrapped an arm around her back, protecting her from the uncomfortable sensation of the cold tiles, but kept up his forceful movements.

"Is that all you've got, sir." Bella challenged. Christ, she was going to make him cum too soon if she didn't keep that hot mouth shut. It was driving him insane with desire.

"Hold on tight baby. You asked for it." He warned as he increased is pace, making her scream.

His legs were burning with exertion and his breath came out in ragged bursts as he took all of her for himself. Her arms tightened around him and her nails dug deliciously into the skin of his back as she shattered around him with a cry of exaltation. He pumped his hips twice more into her tight core, and let go, cumming with brutal force as his lips searched for hers.

He kissed her slowly, gently as they rode out their orgasms with unhurried movements.

"Jesus." He breathed as he set her down on her feet. "You are so fucking incredible."

She gave him a breathy chuckle as her head tipped forward, obviously spent from their sexcapades.

Edward grabbed the bar of soap and worked up a lather, placed the soap back on the shower rack and rubbed his hands together. He smoothed his soapy hands over her tense shoulders, over her neck and down to her breasts, massaging them gently, before moving on to the rest of her body. "Maybe we should go out for breakfast instead." He offered.

"I agree." She nodded lazily.

"We could ask Emmett and Rose to come with?" He suggested.

"We can try. If I know Rose as well as I think I do, she and Emmett will probably still be in bed."

"Well, then they'd better hurry the hell up. I'm starving."

* * *

 **BPOV**

About five minutes after Edward and Bella arrived at the restaurant, Rose and Emmett joined them with dazzling smiles.

"Well, you guys look well rested." Bella teased as her friend and Emmett took their seats across from them.

"I could say the same to you." Rose quipped.

Bella blushed and gave Edward a knowing smile.

Edward's phone rang and he fished it out of his beige slacks. "Hi mom." He said and excused himself from the table.

"So, are you guys officially together now?" Rose whispered while Edward's attention was diverted.

"I think so. We haven't exactly labelled it yet, but we both admitted how we feel about each other."

"I know it's not any of my business," Emmett piped up. "But since you walked into his life, I've seen Edward come alive again. It's been so long since I've seen him laugh. I think you are exactly what he needs."

Bella itched to ask Emmett something that has been on her mind for a while now. She wanted to know if Edward's attraction to her had anything to do with her resemblance to Louise. She wanted to ask Edward this too, but she was scared that it might ruin the progress they've made. For now, she would just enjoy their budding romance, like the coward she was. If Edward was indeed just with her, because she reminded him of Louise, she wanted to hold on to their relationship just a little longer, before it all came crashing down on them. On her. Another thing that made her uncomfortable was the fact that Edward still kept Louise's clothes -which, incidentally, she had to put on again this morning, because her dress was ruined. It couldn't be healthy to keep her clothes, could it? What did he do with it anyway, sniff it when he was alone at night, missing her? But before she could ask Emmett about her fears, Edward returned.

He kissed her swiftly as he settled back next to her. "My mother invited us to dinner tonight." He told Bella. "And the two of you as well." He added.

"Wanna go?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Sure." She nodded. "Count us in." Rose told Edward.

"You in, babe?" Edward asked her.

Bella knew she had to say no and confront all these issues of hers with him, first. But she was weak. She couldn't say no. "Yeah. I'd love to go." Bella wondered about the dinner. She bet Esmé wanted confirmation that Bella and Edward were together now. Did Esmé know that Edward still clung to some of Louise's things?

* * *

 **BPOV**

Esmé greeted the four of them with a big smile on her stunning face, gesturing for them to enter and closed the door behind them. "Welcome girls."

"Oh, what? No welcome for me and Emmett?" Edward pouted.

"Oh hush. You two are regulars. It's not like you haven't been here before."

Esmé spied Bella and Edward's joined hands and tried to suppress a satisfied grin - and failed miserably.

"Carlisle is in his office. He'll be down soon. Make yourselves comfortable in the living room. I'm almost done with the cooking." Esmé lead them to the living room.

"We'll come help, Mrs. Cullen." Bella offered, motioning for Rose to join her.

"Oh it's really not necessary." Esmé waved off Bella's suggestion. "But you can keep me company if you like?"

Rose and Bella followed Esmé to the kitchen, leaving the men to their own devices.

"I'm so happy that the boys have found themselves some happiness." Esmé commented with sparkling eyes. Bella was waiting for this - she knew it would come. "I knew Emmett wouldn't have trouble finding himself a stunner like you, Rosalie, but Edward..." Esmé shook her head. "I'd given up on that happening. He was so lost in his own sorrow that he left me with little to no hope that he would move on." She said sadly, stirring the contents of a large pot and turned back to them, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen. To be honest with you, Alice and I saw this thing between Bella and Edward coming on for a while now." Rosalie said and winked at Bella, trying not to give away too much detail about their sexcapades to Edward's mother.

Bella washed the dirty pots and pans, while Rosalie dried them off - much to Esmé's annoyance. She had told them that she could do the dishes later. They studiously ignored her.

Bella wondered if she maybe she should ask Esmé to lunch some time? Talk to her about everything? But the big question was, how would Edward react if he found out she'd done this behind his back instead of coming to him with her concerns. He'd said that he valued trust the day he interviewed her and breaking his trust might kill their relationship before it even properly took off. So she pushed it from her mind for the time being.

Dinner was interesting. Carlisle had told them about how much money they had raised for the cancer research last night. It was a jaw dropping amount and Bella was sure that it would at least make a dent in the costs involved in doing the necessary research.

Emmett told them about a new client he had accompanied during a book tour, making them all laugh as he explained her sexual insistence to them.

"I was so put off, to be honest. And scarred for life. She tried to seduce me in the weirdest ways at every opportunity she got."

"I'll talk to her. Just give me her number." Rosalie practically growled.

"Jealous much?" Emmett teased her.

Rosalie shrugged. Bella knew that her friend was a straight shooter and quite territorial. She didn't like sharing. Bella hoped for the woman's sake that she didn't ever have to experience the wrath of Rosalie Hale. She would sorely lose.

Edward had been relatively quiet during dinner and Bella worried that he was regretting the events of last night and this morning - that was until he snaked his hand toward hers, dwarfing it with his large, strong hand and giving it a squeeze.

Carlisle's eyes flicked down to their joined hands on the table, his eyes softening and a smile tugging at his lips.

"So, Bella. Where do your parents live?" Esmé asked as she speared a piece of meat and ferried it to her mouth.

"They live in Forks, but they are travelling at the moment. Last I heard they were in Mykonos."

"Oh, it's beautiful there." Edward said. "I'll take you to Greece some time. You'll love it."

"You could take me to a drive-in or a dirty diner and I wouldn't mind. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we go." She spoke softly. God. Did she sound too cheesy?

"You know, as difficult as you can be sometimes, you can be just as easy to be with." He stroked the back of his hand tenderly over her jaw.

Bella blushed as she realized that everyone around the table had stopped talking, all observing them now with amused smiles, but never saying anything.

After dinner, everyone retired to the patio for a glass of cognac. Edward stopped Bella in the kitchen as soon as everyone was out of sight, pushing her up against the counter and lowering his lips to hers in hunger. He nipped her bottom lip and tugged at it with his teeth, causing an all too familiar heat to blossom in her belly. Would they ever get enough of each other? He demanded entrance to her mouth, dipping and exploring as his tongue tried to dominate her's. She moaned in response.

The sound of someone entering the kitchen made them pull apart swiftly.

"Sorry." Carlisle apologized with a pleased smile tugging at his lips. "I just came to get some more glasses."

Edward chuckled and Bella blushed profusely, embarrassed at their very affectionate display in front of Edward's father. "Let me help you, dad." He offered, taking a few glasses from Carlisle. Edward motioned with his head for Bella to follow him. "Let's go join the others."

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Will you stay again, tonight?" Edward asked as he looked over to Bella sitting next to him in the car, on their way home.

"I don't have any clean clothes. Or a toothbrush. I had to brush my teeth with my finger this morning. So why don't you spend the night at my place?"

"Well, because then I'd be presented with the same dilemma you just pointed out." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Then let's go get your clothes and a toothbrush. It's about time you spent the night at my apartment. You've never been there. We've always just ended up at your place."

"Okay." He agreed with a smile and nodded. "Your place it is, though I think if we're going to keep this up, we'll both need an overnight stash. One for you at my place, and one for me at yours."

"Agreed." Bella gave him a brilliant smile. Yes, she definitely wanted to keep this up. But in the back of her mind, the issue over Louise still nagged her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Please review :) P.S. Maybe some answers to all of your questions will follow in the next chapter. It may take a little longer than usual. I just don't want to do it in a rush.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here it is. What you've been asking for. Hope I don't disappoint. I've alternated quite a bit between BPOV's and EPOV's in this chapter, to give you the whole picture. xxx**

 _ **Please note that this chapter was written with the following songs setting the mood:**_

Taylor Swift and Zayn Malik - I don't wanna live forever (For Bella's broken heart)

Band of Horses - The Funeral (For Edward)

Colbie Caillat - Realize (For both of them)

 **Chapter 9 - Digging deep**

 **BPOV**

"Morning Alice." Bella greeted on Monday when she walked into the reception area with a figurative skip in her step.

"Hey." She smiled. "How was Friday night?"

"Bella rested her arms on the desk and leaned closer to Alice.

"It was amazing." Bella gushed. "Way better than I expected."

"Yeah, I heard." Alice gave her a knowing smile. "Rosalie told me. Seems she had just as much fun as you." She winked.

Bella tried to suppress an inevitable blush, which proved unsuccessful. She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar." Alice accused teasingly.

"I have to go. Wouldn't want my boss to be mad at me for being late." Bella pushed away from the desk.

"I need details." Alice whined. "And I'll extract it from you sooner or later, even if by means of torture."

"Later." Bella gave Alice a saccharine smile and strode toward the kitchen. She needed coffee. And lots of it.

The weekend was a busy one. Edward had only left yesterday late afternoon, and Bella had been replaying all that happened, over and over in her mind when she'd gone to bed last night, resulting in her only falling asleep after two.

She reached on her tip toes to pull Edward's and her mug from the cupboard above the kettle and placed them side by side. She ladled a generous amount of coffee into each of the mugs and added two sugars to Edward's. She liked her coffee bitter.

With careful strides, she made her way to Edward's office, trying not to spill the contents of the two mugs in her hands. Using an elbow, she pushed down the handle of the door and entered.

"Morning, sir." She greeted but startled when she looked up. A red haired woman was sitting beside Edward, perched on his desk. Her face turned toward Bella at about the same time as Edward looked up.

"Morning, Bella." Edward greeted stiffly, not introducing the woman. What the fuck?

"Oh, aren't you sweet." The woman spoke in an painfully high pitched voice, scooting from the desk to meet Bella. She plucked the mugs from Bella's hands and passed the one that read 'Cullen', in black print, to Edward. "Thank you." She dismissed Bella with a supercilious look, that made her feel like an ugly duckling. This woman was dressed to perfection, not a hair out of place, flawless make-up covering her already ridiculously stunning face.

"My pleasure." She ground out, shooting daggers at Edward over the red haired harpy's shoulder .

Bella turned without excusing herself and ambled from the room with resolute strides. She had to gather all her self control not to slam the door shut behind her, instead opting to leave it open.

"You can close the door behind you." She heard the bitch's voice order from Edward's office.

"And you can go fuck yourself." She muttered under her breath. Who the hell did this woman think she was? Sitting on Edward's desk like _she_ was his girlfriend. And worst of all, Edward didn't say a word. Fuck this! Fuck all of them! She didn't have time for this shit!

Bella clacked dangerously on her heels back to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Hopefully this time she would get to drink it. The nerve of the bloody woman to steal her mug. She petulantly considered throwing it away after today.

"You do realize that you are way out of your league when it comes to Edward, right?" A voice startled Bella. The red head.

"What?" Bella bit out in annoyance as she flung herself around to face this vexatious woman.

"Oh honey. You didn't really believe that he would go for someone like you?" Her lips pulled down in a manner that made it look as if talking to Bella left a bad taste in her mouth. "You're only the rebound girl. Nothing more. Sooner or later Edward will get tired of you and move on to a decent woman."

"Someone like you?" Bella offered with sarcasm.

"Naturally." The woman shrugged unflappably, inspecting one of her perfectly manicured nails, leaning back against the kitchen cabinets.

"Please don't flatter yourself." Bella spoke with dangerous calmness, crossing her arms over her chest to hide her shaking hands. "I bet Edward can spot a gold digging tramp like you from miles away." Bella took a step closer to the woman. "And honey..." She continued with a sarcastically sweet voice, "it's so clearly tattooed on your forehead, anyway. Gold digging slut. In Big. Fat. Red. Letters." She emphasized each word of her last sentence with a smirk on her face.

Shock and outrage flashed across the woman's face as Bella's words sunk in. She was gaping like a fish, trying to find her words.

"So rung along like a good little girl and go find your own man. Or I guarantee you'll regret the day you met me." Bella warned.

With her nose in the air and a discomposed scowl tugging at her lips, she stomped out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Are you upset with me?" Edward asked later as he stepped into her office, closing the door behind him.

Bella looked up from her computer screen with cold indifference. "Why would I be upset with you, sir?"

"Because you've been ignoring me." He pointed out.

"I didn't want to disturb your little meeting." She bit out sarcastically.

Edward chuckled in amusement and scooted over to her side of the desk. "You _are_ upset with me, aren't you!" He accused with a smug expression spreading over his infuriatingly handsome face, which annoyed Bella even more. "Were you jealous?"

Bella shot up from her chair, looking Edward straight in the face. "You know what, Edward? This is about so much more than jealousy. When I walked into your office this morning, you didn't even have the decency to greet me with any semblance of warmth, never mind introducing me to your new 'friend'." Bella walked toward the door, trying to put some space between them. "And to top it all off," She twisted around on her heel, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "you couldn't even manage to ask what's-her-face to take a seat opposite you, like a normal person would."

"Amber is just an old friend, Bella. Nothing more." He defended.

"Are you really this daft, Edward? She want's you."

"But I don't want her." He inched toward Bella, that annoying smile spreading over his lips, again, like he was enjoying her little outburst.

"Well, she certainly won't be coming around again. That's for sure. I put pretty little Amber in her place when she came to the kitchen this morning, trying to stake her claim."

"She did what?"

Bella ignored him. "And you know what the worst part was?" Bella took another step toward the door. "The fact that her words really hit home. That I'm just a rebound for you."

"You can't seriously believe that, can you?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I can. You see," Bella leaned with her shoulder against the wall of her office, crossing one foot over the other. "it all makes sense. The fact that you've never once addressed the fact that I look like Louise. Even though I told you I saw the pictures. Is this some sick game to you, Edward? Do you think of Louise every time you fuck me? Because I'm not her. I'll never be her. And if that's what you're looking for, then I'm out." Bella lifted her hands in defeat.

"You're right about one thing." He spoke in a murderous tone. "You're not her."

Bella's body jerked in response to his words, like she'd just been slapped across the face - hard. She grabbed the door handle, yanking it open, and motioned for him to leave.

"Bella." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I meant. It came out wrong."

"Please, Edward." Bella swallowed thickly, tears prickling her eyes. She shook her head in resignation, begging him in a whisper. "Just go." She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

Edward's face was the picture of pain as he turned and left her office. It nearly broke her heart. No! She chastised herself mentally. This was for the best. They couldn't keep dancing around the obvious, without any repercussions.

The day passed with agonizing slowness. All Bella wanted to do was get in bed, pull the covers over her face and cry her heart out. Not even Ben and Jerry would be able to save her this time.

Edward completely ignored her for the rest day as best he could, like she'd asked him to and Bella honestly preferred it this way. She knew her shattered heart would surely disintegrate if she had to face him today. Tomorrow was tomorrow and she would deal with her aching heart as best she could then, but today, now, she just needed her space.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella's heart felt broken and her head pounded from all the crying she'd done since she stepped into her apartment after work. Bella frowned at herself in the mirror - a blotchy, red faced brunette that Bella didn't recognize, stared back at her. She hated herself for feeling this way. For allowing Edward to break her heart. But mostly, she hated herself for not running at the first sign of danger. It was her own god damn fault. But no, ever the martyr, she had to see how far things could progress between them, before her heart was torn out completely.

She ran herself a long, steamy bubble bath, while going in search of a bottle of red wine.

Bella uncorked the bottle and padded back down the hall, not bothering with a glass. The drunker she could get tonight, the better. At least it would numb her fractured heart and aneathetize her brain. She stopped on her way through the living room, deciding if she should put on some music. She shrugged. Why not?

The heat from the water soothed her tired muscles, making her sigh as she submerged herself in the bubbly waters. Bella tipped the bottle of wine to her lips, drinking eagerly from it. The music blaring from the radio made her heart contract painfully, as if speaking to her stormy emotions.

* * *

 **EPOV**

It was so strange for Edward to feel this happy and guilty all at the same time. What kind of man moved on from his true love in a matter of two years? Did it mean that he never really loved Louise? No. It couldn't. He knew what he had felt for her. But that didn't diminish his feelings for Bella. Not in the least. This was so fucking confusing. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to stay away from Bella, but he couldn't help falling in love with her. His feelings for her were so intense, so raw and so fucking unsettling.

And now, here Bella was, questioning his intentions. Jesus. What the hell was he supposed to say? He should have said something. He should have told Bella the truth - that, save for the first night he saw her - she reminded him nothing of Louise.

When he looked into her eyes that first night they'd had sex, he saw Bella. Not Louise. And everything Bella did and said - who she was in general - kept reminding him that she wasn't anything like his late wife.

Edward had loved the fact that Louise had a sweet, gentle and very submissive nature, but he found that he preferred Bella's spirit inside and outside the bedroom, though she did realize that he liked it when she was all "yes sir, no sir" in the bedroom, and used it to her advantage. It was Bella's teasing, tenacious and challenging nature in the bedroom that had resulted in the best sex he's ever had. Another point of guilt.

Louise bent over, laid down, spread her legs willingly and even sucked his cock - always giving him whatever he demanded from her. But never had she once been on top like Bella had been on Friday night, and surprisingly, Edward didn't mind, even though he liked to be in control. Louise was always quiet in bed, never talking dirty - but allowed him to talk dirty to her, though he sometimes offered her sweet, gentle words, to feed her own need in the way that she liked it. Bella, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to respond with her body and words - moaning, crying and screaming out his name, driving him wild, but also stroking his ego. Her responsiveness assured him that he knew what he was doing in bed.

Sex with Bella was something indescribable - they never could seem to reach a proper level of satiation - always craving each other. And being with Bella felt freeing for Edward. He wasn't afraid of being too rough or too controlling and demanding in bed. She took it in stride and usually reacted with mind blowing fierceness and heat, which in turn, made him even more aroused. It was like they were building on each other's reactions...almost testing each other's limits and enjoying the result. The fact that he enjoyed sex with Bella way more than he did with Louise, added even more to his mounting guilt.

How did he put all of these thoughts and emotions into words. How could he explain it to her properly, so she could understand that he loved her and that Louise had nothing to do with what he felt for her?

Usually he quite enjoyed the fights that he and Bella had - unresolved sexual tension being the main driving force behind their bickering. But this time was different - this time it went so much deeper than just sexual frustration.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Her head pounded and her mouth tasted rancid. Her stomach heaved and lurched violently. "Fuck." She hurried out of her office, barely making it to the toilet in time as the contents of her stomach spewed from her mouth, wracking her body violently. God. Why she went against her better judgement last night and polished a second bottle of wine, was beyond her. Bella wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and pushed up off the cold tiles, steadying herself against the toilet seat. Ugh! She flushed the contents down, opened the bathroom lock with a thunderous clack and shuffled toward the basin, splashing her face with cold water. She dried off the water with a dab of a paper towel and wiped it under her eyes to remove the black smudges of eyeliner and mascara - the only make-up that she could manage to apply to her face this morning. She washed her hands meticulously and dried it off with another paper towel.

She looked deathly pale in the reflection of the mirror. She hoped to god that Edward didn't call her in to his office for any reason. She didn't want him to see how weak she was. How badly their fight had affected her.

* * *

 **EPOV**

As the week dragged by, Edward got more and more frustrated with himself. He needed to say something. Bella kept ignoring him as best she could, just coming to his office to discuss work related issues and keeping it short and to the point. Every time he tried to talk to Bella about the issues between them, she cut him off and walked away.

Edward startled as Bella entered his office. He'd called her to help him shuffle around some of his meetings this week as he needed to focus on finalizing the editing of a new book - the deadline being Thursday. She looked dangerously pale and her eyes were puffy. It scared him. Was she sick?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, sir. I'm fine." Bella's voice was frigid. "What did you need me for?"

Edward's brows jumped up in surprise at her detached attitude. "Yes, of course." He recovered, shaking his head. "Please move my meetings around so that I can have today and tomorrow free to finish the new book."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Can we please just talk about yesterday?" He begged.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I really have a lot to do." She turned around without excusing herself and walked out of his office without so much as a backward glance at him.

He groaned and furiously scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. How the hell did all of this turn into such a fucking mess so quickly?

He pushed it from his mind right now. He had a lot to do before Thursday. Even with today and tomorrow free to just work on the last of the editing, he was still going to have to put in some extra hours. God knows what he would have done if Bella didn't pre-read the manuscript before hand.

"Mother." Edward greeted harshly as he answered his ringing cellphone. He really needed to get to work and as much as he loved his mother, the last thing he had time for right now, was chit chat.

"Is that any way to greet your dearest mother?" She chided.

"Sorry mom. I just really have a lot to do."

"Okay, then I'll keep this short. Why don't you and Bella come over for dinner tonight?" She asked, obviously having no clue of what was going on between them - or not going on, to be exact.

"I can't, mother. I'm really busy and I'll be working late for the next two nights. Besides, Bella is feeling a little under the weather today."

"Oh, poor dear. Please send her my regards. I'll give you a call later in the week to arrange a dinner."

"Sure, mom." His mother was such an understanding person and he appreciated the fact that she didn't nag him.

"Love you, honey."

"Love you, too." He ended the call.

What the fuck would his mother say if he told her that he and Bella weren't really on speaking terms at the moment?

* * *

 **BPOV**

'Thank god for small mercies,' Bella thought on Wednesday morning as she logged on to her computer. She felt way better than yesterday. Never, ever was she going to drink two bottles of wine by herself again. It was a serious lapse in judgement.

She wondered if Edward had made any progress on the book last night? Knowing him, he probably pulled an all-nighter.

She hadn't greeted him this morning, really not feeling up to the task of keeping up pretenses in front of him.

She kept herself busy with re-organizing her desktop, sorting out her desk drawers and organizing Edward's schedule for next week. It was menial tasks, but it kept her hands busy and provided her with somewhat of a distraction form her sour mood.

Her parents called shortly after twelve to let her know that they've arrived safely in Egypt and that they had tried the local food at a restaurant in Cairo earlier. Bella was a little envious of them. She wished she could just fly off and go visit them. Forget about all the crazy shit going on in her life right now. Her parents didn't even know about her and Edward. At all. They only knew that she'd started working at a new company. She didn't want to spoil their vacation by ranting about her disastrously short-lived relationship with Edward.

Rose and Alice had invited her to a girls night, tonight, which she'd declined, not feeling like going out and pretending that everything was just peachy. They understood once she'd explained to them what had happened, and let her be with little to no badgering.

Bella was planning on ordering some pizza and vegging out in front of the television, tonight - maybe hire some sappy romantic movie so she could torture herself just a little bit more. What did it matter if she cried some more, anyway? She was already way past her limit of tears.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Edward headed home on Thursday morning around five to go take a quick shower and change into clean clothes, having worked through the night. He was mad at himself for leaving the brunt of the work until the last minute and vowed to himself that it would never happen again. But in all honesty, staying at work helped him avoid his empty apartment. He'd gotten used to being alone over the last two years, but just having Bella over on Friday night and part of Saturday, had already made him used to having someone else in the house again. And now it felt lonely and cold once more.

He grabbed a bagel and a coffee on his way back to work, needing to refuel. He was so damn tired. Not to mention frustrated. He missed Bella and he needed to talk to her. Things couldn't go on like this.

And like each of the previous times he tried to talk to her, she tried to flee again, right now.

"God dammit, Bella!" He boomed and slammed his hands down on the desk. "Sit down! I am not done talking to you."

She squeaked at his startling outburst, but obeyed, sitting back down in the chair opposite him.

" _You_ wanted to talk about Louise and how it affects our relationship, but each time I've tried to talk to you, you run away. Like a fucking coward."

"I'm not a coward, Edward. But I know how this is going to end and I don't need you to put it into words for me." She looked so deflated, so broken. He never realized that skirting around the issues she had about Louise, would cause so much damage.

"Can you just let me say what I need to say?" He asked testily.

"Fine. I'm listening." She rolled her eyes and sighed. Christ. How fucking mature of her.

"When I first saw you walk into the bar that night, you did remind me of Louise." Bella stared at him with open-mouthed horror. He held up his hand, motioning for her to give him a chance to finish. " _But,_ " He emphasized the word, "when I came to sit next to you, I could already see that you were nothing like her. She'd never tease me the way you did. But for the life of me, I couldn't let you go. You drew me in like a moth to a flame."

Edward sighed and moved to lean back against his desk, next to Bella. She was staring up at him with wide eyes. "You were nothing like Louise and the fact that I was so attracted to you, made me feel terribly guilty. When I looked into your eyes when we had sex, I didn't see Louise. I saw you, Bella. And that fucked with my mind in ways that you couldn't even begin to understand. It made me feel like I was cheating on Louise. I wanted to hate you so badly - and I tried really hard. Believe me."

He scratched his neck uncomfortably. It was hard for him to open up so completely to Bella. This was very much uncharted territory for him. "You are nothing like Louise. You challenge me mercilessly and you fuck with my control like nobody else can. You talk back to me, you fight with me and you drive me wild in bed. It's really quite disconcerting to find that I really like it. That I prefer the way things are between us - inside and out of the bedroom - more than the way things were between Louise and I. Do you have any idea of the type of guilt that accompanies these feelings? It makes me feel like such a bastard. Like I couldn't possibly have loved Louise as much as I claimed. Because how the fuck can I explain the way I feel about you? The fact that I can't seem to keep my mind from wandering to you every second of the day or that I miss you when you're not around? That I need to touch you, to feel you constantly? How can I be so god damn in love with you and still claim that I used to love Louise with all my heart?"

"Do you love your mother?" Bella asked.

"Of course I do." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what about your dad? And Emmett?" She continued. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"I do, yes."

"And you love me?" She asked cautiously.

"Without a shadow of a doubt." He assured her.

"See! You love so many people, Edward. In so many different ways. The same concept applies to the love you feel for Louise." She stared up at him over the planes of her cheeks, intense brown eyes boring into his soul. "It's a different kind of love, now. It's not the same as when she was alive, but that doesn't diminish what you felt for her. It doesn't just erase those feelings. It just changes into a different kind of love."

"I guess I've never thought about it like that." He said, considering her words carefully.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." She offered. "You're not the bastard that you believe yourself to be."

Edward gave Bella a wan smile.

"But you _are_ an asshole. One who treated me like I was invisible on Monday morning. Like nothing changed between us over the weekend. You suck, Edward Cullen."

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I was still very much taken aback and quite frankly in a state of shock at Amber's brazenness and insistence the other day when she barged into my office, that I couldn't think straight."

"Well you, mister," Bella pointed at him with indignation, "aren't getting anything tonight. You are in for some real groveling to make up for this morning."

Edward raised his brows in surprise at her words. Oh the poor girl, if only she knew. There was no way he was going to tolerate her refusal to give her body over to him. Ever.

"Wanna bet?" He said as he prowled toward her, already rock hard - cock straining painfully against the confines of his pants.

"No!" She spoke with resolute conviction, squaring her shoulders.

"Don't you dare say no to me!" He pulled her out of the chair and plopped her onto the desk, zipping down his pants. "I'll do the necessary groveling, fine. But I will not be refused this body of yours."

He spread her legs carefully, eyes locked with hers and chin held high, showing her that he wasn't going to back down. His palms smoothed over her knees, and under her dress to her inner thighs, and toward his target. His fingers searched for her panties, ready to tear them off. She wasn't wearing any. "Dear mother of god." He cursed under his breath. "Where are your panties?"

"I must have forgotten to put them on." She shrugged, eyes glinting wickedly. The little minx was taunting him.

He moved in between her legs, gripping his cock with one hand and steadying her with the other and thrust into her, hard.

Bella's white teeth dug into her bottom lip as she tried to keep herself from making a noise. He continued to pound into her with slow, deliberate movements. He could see Bella's knuckles turn white from her solid grip against the edges of her desk. Her head tipped back as she absorbed the pleasure he was giving her.

Knowing that they could get caught at any given moment, made him drive himself even harder into her tiny body, straining to keep his release at bay.

Bella's lips popped open and her eyes squeezed shut at the desperate push and pull of his hips. He knew she was close. "You like it hard, don't you baby?" He breathed, never stopping his frenetic thrusts. "You love it when I torture this tight little pussy of yours! I can feel how wet you are for me."

Bella gasped loudly and bucked her hips up toward Edward's, grinding herself shamelessly against him and grabbed onto his shoulders. Her body clamped down brutally around him as she reached her orgasm, trembling with delirious bliss.

Edward's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the heady feeling of her raging climax, as ecstasy detonated throughout his body. He grunted out his release with stuttering hips, cumming over and over inside of Bella, with no sign of end.

"Jesus." Bella panted. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get enough of this."

Edward shook his head. "Never."

 **A/N: I really hope this answers your questions. Let me know if I missed something. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I took so long with the update, but here it is, finally.**

 **Chapter 10 - Expecting the unexpected**

 **BPOV**

Bella paged furiously through her diary on Friday, trying to find the date when her next contraceptive injection was due. She was on the two month injection and right now she couldn't, for the life of her, think that she'd seen the next date in her diary recently. God dammit! Where is the date? She paged back this time, perhaps if she could find the date that she'd taken her last injection, she could work out when her next one was due.

"Oh no!" She moaned as she finally found what she was looking for. July was the last time she took her injection and she should have taken it again in the beginning of September - It was already mid October now.

Oh well. She'd just have to take it now, before she got pregnant. The way she and Edward were going at it, would inevitably lead to a pregnancy if she didn't take her shot as soon as possible. Today, even.

So Bella jumped on the phone to make herself an appointment with her doctor, the only space available was at two thirty. Bella took it - there was no way that she was going to delay it.

Bella knocked on Edward's door and entered. He was busy on the phone, but smiled at her when he looked up.

Bella kept herself busy, looking at the art work, pictures and degrees hanging on his wall, while she waited patiently for him to finish. She wondered where Edward was taking her tonight. He'd told her this morning that he was planning a surprise date for them and she was extremely curious. And despite her pleading, he still refused to tell her where he was taking her.

"Hey beautiful." He brought her back to the present.

"Hi." She smiled and walked over to him. "I need to ask a favor."

He arched a brow, suspiciously. "Yeah?"

"I need to go to the doctor for my injection and the only time they have available is two thirty." She revealed.

"Sure. No problem. In the future, don't even ask. If it's for something like that, go right ahead."

"Thanks." Bella said and leaned over the desk, giving him a slight glimpse of her cleavage in an attempt at seduction and hopefully persuasion. "So..." She began and like a typical testosterone driven male, his eyes shot straight to her breasts - right where she wanted them. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

His eyes shot back up to hers and his signature smirk spread over his lips. "No, no, no." He shook his head in an unsettlingly level-headed manner. "I told you. It's a surprise. And by the way." He said as he stood from his chair. "Didn't we just recently have a discussion about teasing?" He growled.

Desire pooled between Bella's thighs as he stalked toward her, ready to attack. She kept her eyes trained on those green orbs of his, dark with lust. She loved this side of Edward. It drove her wild.

"Because I can reiterate my point, if you had trouble understanding it the first time." He offered.

"I think I might have forgotten what you said about teasing." She bit her lip seductively and stroked a finger from her collarbone all the way down, over her breasts and then up again to her mouth, biting the tip of her index finger and smiling provocatively. "Maybe you could remind me, sir."

"Oh, I'll remind you alright. I have no problem driving my point home." He pulled her flush against him, his prominent arousal pushing against her belly. "Over and over again." He whispered in a low, gravelly voice, bucking his hips against her, to emphasize his point. "Until you understand."

Bella gasped and pulled his head down to hers, claiming his lips with hunger. God. How did he manage to make her so hot and bothered all the time. She could barely keep her wits about her whenever he was near her.

Edward's phone rang, pulling them from their prurient haze.

He sighed. "Don't go anywhere. I'm not done with you." He held up a finger, motioning for her to wait.

"Alice?" He answered.

"Your ten o'clock is here, sir." Her friend's voice sounded from the speaker.

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute." He ended the call.

"Sorry, baby. I guess we'll have to discuss your punishment later." He smiled, eyes twinkling with promise.

"Can't wait." Bella said as she followed him out of his office. They were still keeping their relationship on the down low, for now. Alice and Emmett were the only ones at work that knew about them and that's how they wanted to keep it for now. If someone did, however, spot them together outside of the office, they weren't going to deny it, though. It wasn't like they were ashamed to be in a relationship. And the company didn't have any policies against office romances, as long as it didn't interfere with their work.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"So, Bella. Your file says that you should have taken your shot in the beginning of September, am I right?" The doctor asked as he entered his office with her file in hand.

"Yes." She answered, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "But I got a little side tracked. I started a new job around that time and it just totally slipped my mind. I'm usually very meticulous where my contraception is concerned. I just don't know what happened."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, Bella. But let's just do a pregnancy test to make sure that there aren't any surprises, before I give you the shot."

Bella nodded, took the plastic cup her doctor was holding out to her and shuffled off to the bathroom right down the hall from his office. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? She didn't have any of the signs that usually accompany a pregnancy. Her tits were a little sensitive, sure, but that was probably because her period was due any day now. In fact, now that she thought about it, her period was quite late, actually. Oh crap! She hoped to god that it was only because she'd been dealing with a lot of stress lately. It wasn't the first time she'd missed a period.

She pulled up her skirt and shoved down her panties, half crouching over the toilet so she could aim properly and not pee over her hand or on the floor. She was wearing suede louboutins and she would die if her shoes got ruined by splattering pee.

"So, have you been sexually active since September?" The doctor asked as one of his purple, glove clad hands dipped the test stick into the urine cup.

Bella nodded shyly. "Yes, doctor."

"Let's see." He said as he waited for the test stick to absolve her from her idiotic behaviour. His brows shot up in surprise.

"What?" Bella asked with real concern now.

"It seems that you are already pregnant, Bella. I would say congratulations, but then you don't really seem that happy about it."

"What?" Bella squeaked, her throat dry as a bone. "You're joking, right."

The doctor just shook his head.

"Oh no!" Bella moaned into her hands as tears started to threaten. What now? What was she going to do? And how was she going to tell Edward?

Bella made her way to the car in a zombie-like state, referal letter in hand - the doctor had been kind enough to make an appointment for her at an OB/GYN.

When Bella sat down in her office chair, she didn't remember how she got back to work or where she'd even parked her car. All she could think about was what Edward was going to say. They've barely begun dating and here she was, about nine to ten weeks pregnant, according to the doctor's calculations, which meant that she'd gotten herself knocked up that first time with Edward. How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Is everything alright?" Edward's voice bled into Bella's mind. She looked up and gave him the best convincing smile that she could manage.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"You just zoned out on me." He gave her a gentle smile.

Shit. She had to pull it together or Edward was going to get suspicious. "Sorry."

"Should I order us a bottle of red wine?" He asked, seeming quite oblivious to the inner battle she was having.

Bella tried not to gag - the memory of how she felt on Tuesday morning still fresh in her mind. And even if it weren't for that, she was pregnant anyway, so no drinking for her anytime soon. For the next eight months, to be more specific.

"No thanks. I'm good. I had a run-in with two bottles of red wine on Monday night, so I think I've reached my quota of alcohol for at least the next month."

Edward chuckled. "That explains a lot." He nodded in understanding, probably putting two and two together as to why she looked like shit on Tuesday. "What would you like, then?" He asked.

"I think I'll go for some iced tea." That seemed like the safest and healthiest option for her right now - and the baby. She would have to get used to thinking not only for herself, but for the child growing in her belly. Their child.

Bella looked out of the glass window from the SkyCity restaurant. They were at the top of the Seattle Space Needle and the view of Seattle at night was truly breathtaking. She'd never been here before and Edward had been quite pleased with her reaction when she found out where they were going.

"Do you like camping?" Edward brought her back to the present, once more. She was being rude, making no effort to talk and he'd gone to so much trouble to make this date a special one.

"Yeah. I do. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go, sometime. Seeing as summer is on it's way. Get some friends to come along. You haven't met any of my friends. And I've only met Alice and Rosalie."

"Except Amber. Her I've met." Bella pointed out matter-of-factly. She was totally into the idea of going camping with Edward and a bunch of friends, minus the red head, of course. "As long as it doesn't include her, then I'm fine."

"Deal." He gave her a dazzling smile. Bella remembered all the camping and hiking photos that she'd seen when she'd looked through the pictures in Louise's folder. It seemed that perhaps Edward was slowly getting back to the person he used to be - and that made Bella very happy.

Their drinks arrived while they continued to discuss possible places to go camping. He sure knew quite a few. She didn't really mind where they went, as long as it was with him.

Bella knew she needed to tell Edward that she was pregnant, but tonight just wasn't the night. She wanted to stay in this happy, excited bubble with him just a little while longer. She didn't even know if he liked kids - or even wanted any of his own. He and Louise had been together for a very long time and they'd never had any - even before she got sick. God, did that mean he really didn't want any?

* * *

 **BPOV**

Over the weekend Bella had thought long and hard about how to break the news to Edward. Even though she was scared of how he would react, she hoped that if she did it in a cute way, he might respond better to the news.

So on Monday afternoon, in her lunch time, she went out to go buy a white onesie that she took to a printing company not far from work. The label she'd requested them to print, was two little pink feet and read: 'We need to talk...' Hopefully Edward would see the humor in it.

On Tuesday morning, she carefully sneaked into his office while he was in the kitchen, and strategically placed the white onesie on his desk, where he would see it as soon as he sat down. This was it. She sighed. Now she'd just have to wait and see how things would turn out.

Bella hurried back to her office, took her seat in front of her computer and pretended to be busy, while her heart hammered away furiously in her chest. She folded her hands in her lap, because they were shaking uncontrollably. Oh god, she was nervous. And scared out of her mind.

The clock on the wall in her office ticked by very loudly as she counted the minutes with it, just to try and keep her mind busy.

With her office door closed, she couldn't see Edward, but she tried to listen for his footsteps. She heard nothing.

"Bella." She heard him call her, about two minutes later. He didn't scream or shout. Hopefully that was a good heart was still hammering wildly against her chest, butterflies taking up hold in her stomach. She got up from her chair, taking a deep breath and gathered as much confidence as she could, taking slow, deliberate steps toward her door and then, as she opened her door with shaking hands, walked a little faster to his office. She didn't want to piss him off by making him wait.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" He asked when she entered his office and closed the door behind her.

'"I don't know what else you think it could mean." She avoided the answer, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Bella," He sighed. "Don't play games with me." His voice was soft, yet deliberate. Warning her to tread carefully. "Are you pregnant or not?"

"I'm pregnant."She nodded her head slowly, keeping her eyes trained on him.

Edward blew out a harsh breath, and raked his hands through his already unruly copper hair. "Fuck."

His emerald eyes, now very big with what she assumed was shock, met hers. "What the hell happened?"

Bella took a seat, sighing resignedly. "Honestly, I kind of forgot to take my injection on time."

"You forgot? That's it?" Edward eyed her speculatively. "And never once, during the many nights that we'd had sex, it crossed your mind that you might be late with your contraception?" His voice was soft and low. Composed. She knew she was dealing with a dangerously livid Edward now.

"Well no. I usually write my next appointment in my diary, and because I hadn't seen it yet, I wasn't concerned. I usually make an appointment as soon as it comes up in my diary."

"I thought you said you were trustworthy?"

"That's mean, Edward." Bella accused heatedly. "That's a low blow. It's not like I did it on purpose."

"No, Bella. A low blow is when you get into your office and find out that your girlfriend, whom you haven't been seeing for all that long, tells you, "Oopsie. I forgot to take my shot and now I'm pregnant."

"Those weren't my words."

"Yes, Bella. But it amounts to the same god damn thing."

"I'm so glad you're taking the news so well." She bit out sarcastically.

"What the fuck did you expect?" His whispered harshly. "We barely know each other. I had quite a different plan in mind."

"Well, so did I, Edward. It's not like I wanted to fall pregnant so soon. I've always wanted kids, but not like this. Jesus."

Edward loosened his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. He sighed and got up. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Cancel my meetings." He said and strode out of the office without another word.

Bella gaped at him in disbelief. Oh, so he gets to walk away. How bloody convenient. She was so furious that she couldn't even bring herself to cry, like the situation warranted. Bella trudged to her office and picked up the phone, fingers punching the numbers with uncharitable force and waited for it to ring.

"I need you to come over tonight. And bring Rosalie."

* * *

 **EPOV**

Edward sat in a wingback chair, swirling the amber contents in the crystal glass around and around, lost deep in thought. It's not like he didn't want children. There was a time when he and Louise had craved to hold a little one of their own in their arms, but after two years of trying, the doctor had confirmed that Louise could not have children. And then came the news of Louise's cancer - and he'd just simply given up on it, resigning himself to a life without children.

He took a big gulp from his glass, gasping as the alcohol burned it's way down his throat. "Bella is pregnant." He spoke finally to his parents, who were patiently waiting for him to tell them what was bothering him. He knew that they knew he wouldn't just take the day off for no reason.

"And your not happy about it?" His father supplied, disguising his words as a question, when Edward really knew it was an accusation.

"What? You make me seem like the biggest bastard in the world for not jumping with joy at the news."

"Don't put word in my mouth, son." Carlisle warned.

"And you have nothing to say, mom?" He accused.

"Oh I have plenty to say." She stood up, looking angrier than he'd seen his mother in ages. "I want to say congratulations. And I want to say that I'm so excited - finally we're getting a grandchild - but seeing your reaction to the news, kind of puts a damper on things." His mother shook her head at him in disappointment.

"I for one would have thought you'd be happy, knowing how much you and Louise wanted to have a baby. " Carlisle stated.

"Christ dad!" Edward jumped up from his chair. "Bella and I barely know each other. Is it too much to ask just to get to know my girlfriend a little better? I wanted to get married first, or at least move in together, before we started thinking of children."

"You'll have a lifetime to get to know each other better. Believe me, a relationship doesn't pause just because a baby is added to the equation." His mother said. " And honey, any idiot can see that the two of you are perfect for each other. You'd both make amazing parents, as well. There is no doubt in my mind."

Edward sat back down, sighing dejectedly. "I am an idiot, aren't I?"

"You kind of are." His mother smiled sympathetically at him.

"So, what are you planning on doing to rectify the situation?" His father asked.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Oh sweetie. Edward will come around. That man's crazy about you." Alice said as she played with Bella's hair, her head resting on Alice's lap. Rosalie sat, legs folded under her, on the opposite couch, sipping on a cup of coffee.

Her two best friends had shown up at her place after work and had listened without judgement as Bella told them about her situation.

"You should have seen his face, Alice. He was so angry. And not the shouty kind of angry that he usually gets, but the quiet kind - the one where you know he's way beyond reason."

"Just relax, Bella." Rosalie piped in. "All this stress isn't good for the baby."

Bella sighed and rubbed her belly - no baby bump in sight yet. "All I know is, I am keeping the baby, despite what happens between the two of us."

"And you know you'll always have us, right? We'll be there every step of the way." Alice vowed sincerely.

"Thanks." Bella smiled at her two best friends. "You guys are the best!"

"Have you thought of names yet?" Alice asked dreamily.

"Are you crazy? Seriously." Bella turned her head to look up at her friend. "I've barely thought past what happens if Edward doesn't want to stick around. Besides, I'm sure you guys will throw in your two cents anyway when it's time to start thinking of names."

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie cheered. "You know it."

"So how are things going between you and Emmett?" Bella tried to change the subject. It worked.

"Well, besides struggling to keep it in our pants, were thinking of moving in together." Rosalie grinned.

"That's awesome!" Bella was happy that Rosalie's relationship was at least making progress. "Remember when I told you, before the fundraiser, that it would be kind of funny if you fell in love with Emmett? And you furiously disagreed?"

"Yeah, yeah. You were right. As always." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Alice giggled. "They sure did fall madly in love. It's kind of sickening to be around, actually."

"I'll bet." Bella nodded with a smirk. It was a wonder that Rosalie and Emmett hadn't gotten it on in public yet - that she knew of.

 **A/N: What did you think of Edward's reaction? Was it what you thought it'd be? And what do you think he's planning?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I hope you guys like Edward's way of apologizing. Here goes...**

 **P.S. Thank you for reviewing! :) xxx**

 **Chapter 11 - Fighting our way back**

 **BPOV**

Bella really did consider taking the rest of the week off, just to take a break from everything. But in the end, she'd decided that she wasn't going to show Edward that he'd affected her with his shitty behavior yesterday.

"Edward is only coming in later today. Apparently he had some business to take care of." Alice supplied, greeting Bella as she passed through reception with determined strides. Bella skidded to a halt and turned toward Alice.

"Business? He doesn't have any breakfast meetings that I know of." Bella frowned. "He's probably just behaving like a coward."

Alice shrugged.

"It's all good though, because now I can focus on my work without any distractions." Bella nodded as if trying to convince herself that she didn't care that he wasn't back at work yet.

"So you guys haven't spoken at all since yesterday?" Alice frowned.

"Nope." Bella said, popping the 'p'. "I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can go out for lunch?"

"Sure we can." Alice placated Bella.

The door to Edward's office was open and as Bella passed by. She saw that his desk was in total disarray, just like he'd left it yesterday when he walked out. She didn't care and she sure as hell wasn't going to tidy up his office.

A large vase, filled with at least fifty white roses, waited for her on her desk as she entered. She plucked the card out from between the roses and opened it. _I'm so sorry about everything. Please forgive me. Edward._

Bella clucked her tongue, took the vase with two hands and dropped it unceremoniously into her paper bin - the glass shattering and bleeding water onto the carpet through the tiny holes of the metal frame - just like her heart. Dammit! Now she was going to have to clean it up.

Bella hoped that Edward knew it was going to take a hell of a lot more than a bunch of roses to make up for the way he acted. She sunk into her chair and logged onto her computer, wondering idly if Edward had told his parents and when she should tell hers? Maybe she should phone her parents now. Get it over and done with. But only give them the most important details. She wasn't going to drag her parents into her drama with Edward.

Bella fished out her cellphone from her bag and selected her mother's number. She didn't have to wait long for her mother to answer, as she picked up after three rings.

"Hi, baby." Her mother greeted.

Bella swallowed thickly at the tears that threatened. If she cried now, her mother would know that she was unhappy and right now and she wanted her to think that she was delighted at being pregnant and that all was well with her and the father of her unborn child.

"Hey, mom. What are you guys up to, today?" Bella wondered where her parents now found themselves.

"Well, actually, were getting ready for bed." Her mother chuckled. "Were in India now. Your father and I went to see the Taj Mahal today. It's so beautiful, honey. I'll send you some pictures."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about the time difference. I'd love to see some. I'm getting very curious."

"We've truly been having some fun. We're going to China next and then Thailand, the Maldives, Costa Rica and then we're coming home."

"Good. I know this is your once in a lifetime dream trip, but I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, honey. I wish you could have come along."

"Me too." Bella agreed and sobered up. "So, mom, there is actually a reason I called you."

"Oh, sure. I'm listening, baby."

Bella wondered how she should say this. She needed to convince her parents that everything was good.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and let the words fall from her lips. "You're going to be grandparents." She waited for her mother's response, holding her breath.

"It's about time!"

Bella frowned. Was her mother for real? "Mother, are you on crack? What do you mean it's about time. I'm only twenty five."

"Who's the father?"

"Uhm, actually, my boss." She grimaced. She'd hoped that her mother wouldn't ask her to go into so much detail, but knowing her mother, she should have anticipated it.

"Hey Charlie." Bella heard her mother shout over the phone and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Bella's gone and gotten herself knocked up by her boss."

"Oh my god." Bella groaned and put her face to her hand in mortification.

"What!" She heard the distinct edge of shock to her father's far-away voice.

"Oh, hush Charlie. We're going to be grandparents."

Bella now felt like she was the third party in this conversation, waiting patiently for her mother to acknowledge that she was still on the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry. Charlie will warm up to the idea. I promise."

"Well at least one of you are responding rationally."

"Of course baby. You know I'll always support you."

"Actually, I was referring to Dad." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Did you want me to be angry with you about this?"

Bella sighed. "No. Not angry, but at least a little bit shocked."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, honey, but I'm very excited. So how far along are you?"

"About nine to ten weeks. But I still have to confirm the gestation when I have my OB/GYN appointment."

"And you started at your new job when?"

Oh no. Her mother's ever sharp mind was already putting two and two together.

"In September." Bella bit out bluntly.

"Well, then something doesn't add up."

"Fine, mother. We slept together about three weeks before I started at Cullen and McCarty."

"Is that how you got the job?"

"What? No, mother! We had a one night stand even before I knew he was my potential new boss."

Her mother kept quiet for a while and Bella started to wonder if the line hadn't gone dead. "Mom? Hello?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm here. I just hope that he knows that you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, mom. He does." Bella nodded furiously, though she knew her mother couldn't see it.

"Good. That's good." Her mom seamed appeased.

"I need to get back to work. Just wanted to share the news with you guys."

"Thank you, baby girl. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Bye."

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Bella. Can we talk?" Edward asked around one o'clock when he arrived at work and peeked into her office.

"No." She said, not even bothering to look up from her computer. "I have nothing to say to you." She was still very angry with him. He shouldn't have walked out on her yesterday.

"You threw away my flowers?" He asked.

Bella look up. Her eyes followed his gaze toward the trash bin where all the water had soaked into the carpet. She still needed to clean it up.

"You really thought flowers were going to fix things?" Bella asked in a detached tone.

"I was trying to apologize, Bella." He sounded annoyed with her. Good.

"Don't. Save your breath, because nothing you do is going to fix things this time." She looked back to her computer, pretending to be interested in something on her screen.

"Bella." Edward sighed and moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hand and forcing her to look at him. "Don't say that, please. I'm really sorry." Bella needed to be strong. Just his mere touch made her body want to give in.

"Yeah. You've said that already. Now go." Bella wanted to just accept his apology and move on but what he did hurt her too much.

Edward stared at her, mouth agape. He looked hurt. Well, he should have thought about that when he reacted less than favorably to her news yesterday.

"Well, since you're making no move to leave, I'll excuse myself for lunch." Bella ground out, irritated at his lack of ability to listen to her. She grabbed her purse and got out of her chair, striding past him with a fake confidence that she really didn't feel, ignoring his look of shock.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Rosalie asked. "Men are idiots. They fuck up half of the time. And he really did try to apologize."

"He hurt her really bad." Alice supplied in Bella's defense, before she, herself could speak.

"Thank you, Alice." Bella nodded in her friend's direction. "I just want him to realize that he can't always run at the first sign of something real or when the shit hits the fan. If he wants us to have a relationship, we need to stick together when we have problems to work through. "

"I understand." Rosalie sighed. "But at least talk to him. You're the one who's being a coward now."

Bella stared at her friend with incredulity.

"I'm just being honest." Rosalie defended. "You know it's true."

"I just want him to fight for us. Or at least make up his mind about what he wants." Bella sighed.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Edward's plans were going to shit. He had a surprise for Bella, but he didn't factor in that she would block him out like this. Ignore him so completely. He'd tried even harder on Tuesday afternoon to apologize, by sending ten bouquets of different flowers. It didn't work. Neither did his attempt to get her to listen to him. He was so screwed.

He missed her at home as well. He missed the sleepovers and he missed the intimacy between them - not just the sex, but the cuddling.

He'd spoken to his parents on Monday about asking Bella to marry him, but his mother had straight out said no. Apparently she thought that Bella might feel that he only did it out of duty, because she was pregnant. And another one of her points were that it was too big of a step, a little too soon. She'd said that he and Bella needed to focus on fixing their relationship first. Set a solid foundation - without the constant fighting - before they thought about marriage. It made sense.

Wednesday ended in the same way as the rest of the week, with Bella refusing to acknowledge him. It felt worse than the previous time they had fought. This time she seemed so resolved - like this was really the end between them. And he couldn't accept it. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers just because he acted like a coward. He was going to give it one more go tomorrow morning, and if that didn't work, he was going to call in reinforcements. He had a back-up plan on standby.

Wednesday evening found Edward sprawled out on the couch, laptop resting on his stomach. He was searching the web for baby books and gender neutral clothes, adding as much as he could to the shopping cart. He even bought toys. He wanted to buy a crib and a stroller, but thought better of it. Maybe Bella wanted to choose one, herself. Woman knew what to look for in things like that. They had these things down to an art. He just hoped she liked everything he bought.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella had to fight hard this morning to not give in. Her heart melted into a puddle of goo when a delivery guy dropped an insane amount of baby clothes, toys and books on her desk. Though she wanted to keep pretending to be oblivious to his flowers and gifts, she couldn't curb her curiosity. She looked through the books and found herself quite delighted at the choices he'd made. She wasn't an expert when it came to babies, but she was sure that after reading through these books, she would be way better equipped to handle a newborn. And the clothes - so tiny. Oh my god it was adorable. All gender neutral - Edward was smart.

He came in about an half an hour later - he obviously wanted her to have a proper look at things, before he begged for forgiveness.

"Bella, please? I'm begging you. Give me one more chance."

She wanted to say yes so badly, but she needed to make him think. She wanted him to realize that walking out on her and their baby, though it wasn't permanently, was totally unacceptable. She was going to make him sweat a little, first.

"No, Edward." Was her only reply. And this time she was shocked to find that he gave up so quickly - disappointed, in fact.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Edward marched to his office with determined strides. She was being stubborn. He knew that look she'd just given him. Time for plan B.

He picked up his phone and dialed Alice's extension. "Alice. I need your help." He whispered. "Bella isn't giving in. I've got a plan, but I'll need you to help me."

Edward sat at his desk, trying to focus on his work. His mind kept drifting to his plan, hoping like hell that it was going to work. Even if Alice succeeded with her part of the plan, convincing Bella that he was really sorry would still be a long shot.

Everything was set for after work. Alice would just have to keep her busy after work, until dark - and then she had to trick Bella into going out with her.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella stayed at work until a little after six, finishing the work that Edward had given her. She hadn't thought that it would keep her busy this long, but she'd struggled to focus.

Alice was meeting Bella at her apartment around six thirty, having convinced her to go out to dinner with her. She'd agreed gladly. It would be better than sitting at home, feeling sorry for herself. She needed to get out as much as possible. When the baby arrived, she had no idea how often she would be able to go out with her friends. And apparently, being a parent to a newborn, sucked all the energy out of your body. Not that she could see how it was any different from now - she permanently felt dog tired, no matter how much sleep she got.

Bella headed home, wondering what she was going to order at the restaurant. That was another thing - she was always hungry these days - starving, infact. And she didn't know if she was going crazy or not, but she craved eggs all the time. She'd already found out that the smell of meat makes her nauseous and that she couldn't cook any sort of food, accept seafood. It made her sprint for the bathroom the instant the smell hit her nose.

"Hi." Bella greeted Alice in front of her appartment. "Sorry I'm late. Let me just freshen up quickly and put on something else, then I'm ready to go."

"No worries. Our reservation isn't until seven thirty."

"Good. Make yourself comfortable. There is wine chilling in the fridge - help yourself. It's not like I'll be drinking it any time soon."

Bella headed for the bathroom and jumped in the shower, seeing as she still had some time before their dinner reservation. She scrubbed herself clean under the hot water and washed her hair, opting to let it dry on it's own.

She dried off, brushed her hair and applied some light make-up, before heading to her closet. She selected a mint green dress and light grey peep-toe heels - making quick work of getting dressed.

"Okay." Bella said to Alice as she entered her living room. "I'm ready. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yup. Me too. Let's go." Alice followed Bella out the door. Bella locked the door behind her and made her way to the car with Alice.

Alice had insisted that they take her car. Bella didn't mind. If Alice wanted to drive, she wasn't going to complain.

Bella's vision suddenly went black as Alice wrapped something - maybe a scarf? - around her head and over her eyes. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" And then her hands were tied behind her back.

"It's a surprise. Trust me." Alice helped Bella carefully into the car and took off soon after.

"Where are you taking me? I thought we were going to dinner." It was quiet now. Alice didn't say a word. All that Bella could hear was the sound from the car and the soft breathing next to her. And then suddenly music. "Alice? Talk to me!" Still, her friend said nothing. So what was probably only a ten minute drive, felt like an hour for Bella as anticipation built.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed finally as the car came to a stop. Bella had tried to follow Alice's every turn to map out where they were headed, but got lost somewhere along the way. She heard Alice unbuckle her seat belt, the car door pop open, and the leather of the seat squeaking as Bella assumed Alice got out. She almost jumped as the door on her side opened. A pair of tiny, warm hands helped her out of the car. The door was shut again behind her. Bella's heels crunched on the ground - asphalt, she guessed.

"Have a great night!" Alice squealed and seconds later, she heard the car pull away again.

"What the hell Alice?" Bella complained. Her friend was just leaving her alone, without vision, in the middle of god knows where?

Bella let out a startled yell as two different hands untied the material binding her hands together behind her back.

"I'm sorry, baby. I had no choice but to ask Alice to kidnap you. I knew this was the only way I could get you to come." Warm breath tickled her ear. It was Edward. Bella blinked into the darkness as the material over her eyes were removed.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, a little annoyed about being left with Edward, without her consent. Alice was going to have to make up for this big time.

"Just look." Edward said and placed his warm hands on her hips, angling her toward a big house.

Bella gasped at the sight that met her eyes. In the driveway to this house were dozens upon dozens of tea candles, forming the words: "Move in with me."

Bella's insides melted, but she kept a straight face. "Why the hell are there candles in someone else's driveway? You know you could have done it in your own apartment, right?"

"I put the apartment up for sale, Bella. Because this," he gestured to the enormous house in front of them, "is our house, now."

Edward pulled Bella by her arm onto the lawn and out of the street. "Baby, I want us to start over. I want us to have our own home. A place where we can make our own memories and start our life as a family - together. My appartment was filled with memories from another life and I don't want that for us. I want to help you prepare the nursery for our baby - choose the furniture, paint the walls. I don't want you to have a closet filled with Louise's clothes. I want you to have your own space." Edward cupped Bella's face between his hands as he looked into her eyes. "I gave her clothes to charity, by the way."

"What?" Bella asked in surprise. "You didn't have to do that."

"It was time, Bella. We can't move forward if I keep hanging on to her things." Edward placed a gentle kiss on Bella's lips. "I love you, baby. And I'm so sorry I was such a coward. A lot about my behaviour had to do with me being scared. Everything was happening so fast - I was getting everything I've always wanted - but I was scared of losing it again. And if I lost you and the baby, I'm not sure I'd survive it this time."

"Oh, my little lost boy." She breathed as she stared into those sincere green pools, pleading with her. "I love you so much." Bella pulled Edward's lips toward her and captured them in a caress with her own. She'd missed these lips so much - she'd missed him! "Of course I'll move in with you." She whispered as she broke the kiss, their forheads resting against each other.

"Really?" He gave her his lopsided grin, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Yeah. Really." She nodded.

Edward scooped Bella up into his arms. She could feel the heat from his muscled chest against her body. It did unmentionable things to her. "Let me give you a tour of our new house." He planted a sloppy kiss against her cheek and walked them toward the front door that stood open invitingly.

Once inside the house, Edward put Bella back on her feet, smiling excitedly.

"Lead the way." Bella motioned to Edward, returning his excited smile with one of her own.

* * *

 **EPOV**

They were lying on their sides, tangled up in blankets that Edward had brought along. Bella was propped up on a pillow, staring at him. They'd just spent the better part of an hour making love after they'd completed the tour. Edward found the fact that Bella was carrying his child extremely sexy and had a hard time keeping his hands off of her. Bella seemed content as she lay in front of him - and for that he was glad. He'd bought the house with her in mind. It had a fantastic kitchen with endless work space and modern appliances. There were five large bedrooms, three bathrooms and a library. He doubted that they had enough books between them to fill all the racks, but they could spend the rest of their lives filling it up. The living room - were they now lay, was spectacularly large and overlooked the pool in the back yard. Massive windows all around the room gave them a brilliant view of the lights in the neighborhood at night. He knew this was where they would create memories together - as a family. And for that matter, create a bigger family.

"I'm leaving it up to you to decide how you want to decorate our home." Edward offered Bella.

Bella smiled brightly at Edward. "I can't wait to start. When are we moving in?"

"Not soon enough. I was thinking that we should both put in some leave so we can move all of our stuff into this house and decide on what we still need to buy. I don't think we have enough furniture between the two of us."

"I guess not. But it will be fun trying to fill up our new home."

 **A/N: What did you think about Edward's surprise? Another thing I wanted your opinion on...the gender of the baby. Boy or girl? Let the vote begin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi all. Sorry for taking so long to update. This will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Hope you guys have enjoyed Bella and Edward's journey so far. After this I'll be continuing with Better off somehow. Not an Edward/Bella pairing, though, but Paul/Bella. And I may or may not be working very slowly on a Jacob/Bella story...but I'm gonna take my time with that. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 12 - Settling in**

 **BPOV**

"Don't worry babe. They'll love you." Bella assured a slightly nervous Edward as she put the finishing touches on her chocolate mousse cake. Her parents were coming over for dinner. They were finally back from their vacation and she was really excited to see her parents.

"I doubt your father will like me. I knocked up his baby girl." Edward countered. "I'll be lucky if he doesn't shoot me."

"He's retired." Bella rolled her eyes but walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. "Stop worrying so much. You're being a drama queen."

"It's easy for you to say. He probably thinks I robbed you of your innocence as well." Edward said as he pulled back to look Bella in the eyes.

"Oh please, Edward." Bella rolled her eyes. " I'm pretty sure my dad knows that ship has sailed long ago."

Edward arched a questioning brow. "How's that?"

Let's just say that my parents once caught me in a very compromising position when they surprised me in college one time. They burst into my dorm room without knocking. I honestly don't know who was more surprised." Bella giggled.

Edward burst out in laughter. "Seriously? What were you doing?"

Bella blushed slightly as she remembered the day. "Well, we were busy having sex, obviously. We were trying out different positions. And unfortunately my parents walked in while I was on top. I don't think I've ever seen my dad as angry at me as he was that day."

"Wait. Why didn't you lock the door?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged. "In hind sight I suppose that would have been the smart thing to do. But I got distracted and it slipped my mind."

"You got distracted. By what? His dick?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, yeah. And then, before I knew it, my parents walked in on us while I was being fucked doggy style. Can you imagine my father's reaction?"

"I suppose it wasn't good."

"No. It wasn't. The poor guy ended up walking out of there with a black eye. And we never hooked up again after that."

"Okay." Edward nodded. "Maybe I'm starting to feel a little bit better about our situation now."

"Good. And at least my dad already knows I'm pregnant. So he's had about a month and a half to digest the information. So by now I'm sure he's used to the idea."

Bella smoothed her palms up over Edward's chest and pulled him down for a kiss. Just the fact that he was near her already turned her on. Edward reciprocated with passion as he pulled her body flush against his, cupping her face with one hand and deepening the kiss.

In the last six weeks that they've been living together, she could literally count on one hand the number of times that they didn't have sex. It was all due to being tired. Apparently the pregnancy was still draining all of her energy. But still, most days they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Not that the pregnancy hormones made it any easier. She was always so immensely turned on. There was one morning where they could barely make it out of bed in time for work. They'd spent the better part of the night having wild, hot sex. And in the morning, extremely tired as they were, they went at it again. She swore the more her belly started to grow, the more turned on Edward got.

"Your parents will be here any second. We can't very well have sex right now." Edward reminded Bella, though he made no attempt to stop the kissing and touching.

"Please, baby." She begged him. She craved him so badly. "Just a quickie. I need you." She whispered those magic words against his ear and bit the skin at the base of his ear, just below the lobe.

"Fine." He growled and picked her up, depositing her on the kitchen counter. He zipped down his pants and parted her legs, pushing her dress up to her hips. "Why you still bother with underwear, is beyond me." He complained, pushing the unwanted material to the side and dipped a finger into her.

"Oh yes, baby." She encouraged and gripped the counter tightly as he trust himself into her.

"Hold on tight, sexy. This is going to be quick."

Bella nodded, trying not to moan out loud at the sensation of him filling her. She just never got used to the feeling of having him inside of her. It was pure heaven.

Edward slipped his fingers under her dress and started to work her clit while he set a brutal, demanding pace, trying to get her to climax with him. Each stroke of his fingers over her sensitive flesh sent a spark through her achingly ravenous body. His tongue trailed a hot path from her jaw to the hollow at her throat, causing her whole body to erupt in goosebumps. Bella's breath stuttered over her lips as she tried to keep quiet. Her body was bucking and trembling involuntarily in response to the attention Edward was paying her body.

But what Edward didn't factor in was that she didn't take long to reach her orgasm these days. It didn't take much to get her there. But god, the pleasure that he could awake in her body with those skilled fingers, was something she'd never get used to. Bella's stilettoed feet pushed him deeper into her as her body climbed higher and higher, writhing with bliss.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last." He breathed into her ear, while he continued to slam into her. His muscles were taught with restraint from holding back his release as he waited for Bella. He didn't have to wait any longer, because she let go. Her body responded ruthlessly as she felt herself being pulled under. Blessed release washed through Bella's quaking body as she detonated around Edward, clamping down tightly and pulling him down with her, to his own release. He moaned his pleasure against her shoulder as he pounded his seed unfalteringly into her core, panting from their intense round of sex.

As soon as their breathing returned to a somewhat normal tempo, Edward pulled out of Bella. She winced at the loss, but lowered herself carefully from the counter and scurried off to the bathroom to go clean herself up. Her parents would be here soon and she didn't want them to think that they'd just had sex.

Bella appraised herself in the mirror. To her intense relief, the only sign that she'd just had mind numbing sex, was her flushed cheecks, bruised lips and bright eyes. Her hair was still in place and her make-up perfect. Her dress on the other hand, was very wrinkled.

Bella re-applied her lipstick, now hiding her bruised lips and cleaned herself up. As she rushed to their bedroom to go change into a different dress, she heard the doorbell ring. "Babe." She shouted. "Will you get that please? I'll be with you in a second."

Bella listened to hear if he did in fact let her parents in. She felt sorry for Edward. She knew how nervous he was and her dad would with out a doubt release his wrath onto Edward for getting her pregnant, despite the fact that she assured him her dad would be fine. It was the way she knew her father. And what kind of father would he be if he didn't at least pretend to scold Edward for getting his daughter pregnant?

Bella selected a white wrap dress from her closet and pulled it hastily over her head. She inspected herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked acceptable and deposited her wrinkled dress into the laundry bin in the corner of the room.

"Hi." Bella squealed at the sight of her parents as she found them sitting down in the living room across from Edward. He was still alive, so that was a good sign. And it didn't seem as if her father had started interrogating Edward yet. She knew that it would still come.

"Baby girl." Her mother shot up to pull her in for a hug. "Look how beautiful you are." She put a gentle hand on Bella's small but defined baby bump. "How's my grand child doing?"

"Good. Growing really fast." She turned toward her father, who was waiting patiently.

"Hi dad." She smiled. She knew from his stoic expression that he was waiting for the right time to admonish Edward and her for being so 'irresponsible'. A smile tickled his mustache never the less and she knew that he was happy to see her.

"Hi Bells." He greeted her with a gentle hug. "Don't want to squash the baby." He added.

Bella giggled at his obvious discomfort. " You won't. Don't worry." Bella looked over to Edward who was standing to the side, quiet as a church mouse.

"I see you've met Edward." Bella stated and moved to stand next to him.

"Yes, we have." Edward nodded with a cautious smile. She couldn't recall a single point in time since she's known Edward that he seemed intimidated at all. Until now.

"Relax." She whispered in his ear so only he could hear her. He nodded imperceptibly.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Bella spoke louder this time, for everyone to hear. "Then you guys can get to know each other better."

"Sound good. I'm starving." Her father agreed.

At first, dinner was a little awkward. Her father started in on Edward with question after question as soon as they'd dished up, asking about his job, his parents and even his intentions with her. But truth be told, she was pleasantly surprised at Edward's reaction. He kept his cool as he spoke about his family and his company.

"I intend to marry your daughter very soon, sir. But I'm not going to ask her to marry me just because she's pregnant. I love her very much and I'm not going anywhere, but when I do propose, I want it to be a surprise. And because we're both ready for it." He answered boldly. "But I will, however, ask you for your blessing to marry her, sir. So that when I do ask her, I can do so the right way. We've done everything else a little backward, but I don't want our engagement to be done half-assed."

Bella's mouth hung open. He just asked her father for his blessing? What a bold move. And totally unexpected. She knew he had her father's respect now. He didn't act like a coward and he'd basically told her father that he was serious about her and the baby. That he was taking responsibility for them. She knew her father liked that.

There was silence all around the table for a minute. Bella's mother looked at her with big eyes and tried to suppress a mega-watt smile, but didn't say anything. They all waited for her father to speak.

Her father took a long swig of beer and put it down with a soft clack, all the while maintaining eye contact with Edward. His mustache twitched up into a big smile. "You have my blessing, Edward." He spoke clearly.

Bella wanted to squeal like a little girl, clap her hands and do a happy dance but refrained from it. She couldn't believe what had just happened. And like a switch was flipped, the atmosphere between Edward and Charlie changed completely. They started talking about sports and fishing - her father's two favorite topics. Edward even gave Charlie a few ideas for new fishing spots to try out. Bella and her mother couldn't even get a word in.

"I honestly have never caught as many steelheads as I have at The Three Rivers Resort, sir." Edward finished.

"Call me Charlie. Please." Her father offered. "You're part of the family now."

Bella looked over to her mother, who wore a surprised expression, probably mirroring her own. "What?" Bella mouthed to her mother.

Reneé just shrugged and gave Bella an encouraging smile. Things were going way better than she'd expected.

After dinner they retired to the pool area where they drank their coffee and had dessert.

"Keep baking cakes like these and I'll have to marry you sooner than I expected." Edward complimented Bella. She was good at cooking, but baking was her real forte.

"I missed her baking." Her father agreed. "She spoiled us a lot with her baking attempts. I can't recall a single cake she's made that wasn't edible. Ever."

"So, baby, have you found out if it's a boy or a girl?" Her mother asked the question that Bella was waiting for the whole evening. She was practically bursting to tell her mother.

Bella thought back to the day they went for her fifteen week sonar.

 _They'd both considered keeping the gender a surprise until birth, but decided against it at the last minute. They wanted to know. They wanted to start buying blue or pink clothes and decorate the nursery accordingly - decorating was half the fun of preparing for the arrival of a baby._

 _The doctor had wanted to know which gender they hoped the baby to be. Neither of them really had a preference, though she'd caught Edward referring to the baby as him, once or twice and she wondered if he didn't, in fact, prefer a boy._

 _"There we go." The doctor said as he stopped moving his sonar wand - kept it still and focused in on the screen. "It's a boy." He'd pointed out to them._

 _Bella's head had snapped instantly to Edward's, just in time to see a brilliant smile break out on his face. She'd squeezed his hand and swore she'd seen his eyes tearing up, but then he blinked and it was gone. Men and emotions._

Bella smiled brightly at her parents. Even her father was waiting with bated breath for her to answer. "It's a boy."

For the first time in years, Bella witnessed a massive, unguarded smile break out over her father's face. He seemed genuinely happy about it.

"Soon you'll have a fishing buddy, Charlie." Edward said to her father.

"You mean we." He nodded. "I'm going to teach the little man everything he needs to know about fishing. You and I will be keeping him so busy that Bella will barely have time to see him."

* * *

 **BPOV**

On Saturday, Bella and the girls were busy painting the nursery. Or, to be more accurate, Bella was watching while Alice and Rosalie painted the walls. They had Bella sit by the door, just outside the room and had opened all the windows, insisting that the paint fumes weren't good for the baby.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were busy constructing the baby crib - apparently it took three minds, because they were struggling a lot. A few curses were flung out in frustration earlier as the men tried to figure out which part goes where. But they seemed to be making some progress finally. They were almost done. Bella was excited to see how the room would look once it was complete. They still had to put up curtains, carry in the rocking chair and all the other accessories that they'd need for the baby.

"We're done." Emmett gave a relieved sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"It still boggles my mind that it takes three intelligent men to set up a crib and still struggle with the instructions." Rosalie quipped. "I thought you guys would have it done in five minutes."

"You think you could have done a better job, do you?" Emmett grabbed Rosalie from behind and tickled her.

"Get a room." Jasper called to them.

Bella's eyes widened. "No, Jasper! I don't want them having sex here, in my house. Jesus. They'd ruin my bed spreads."

"True." Alice nodded.

"We weren't planning on having sex here." Emmett pretended to look affronted.

"I know Rosalie." Bella stated matter-of-factly. "She always wants to have sex. Doesn't matter on who's bed it's on. Hell, any surface, for that matter."

Rosalie shrugged. "Can't argue with the truth."

"You're such a hypocrite, Bella." Alice grinned, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at her. "These days I practically have to call before I come to Edward's office. You guys fuck like rabbits in there."

Everybody burst out laughing. It made Bella blush.

"You're kidding, right?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." Alice shook her head. "I once walked in on them having sex on Edward's desk. I was mentally scarred."

"It was just once, Alice." Bella countered. "And if you'd knocked, you wouldn't have seen us having sex."

"What about the times when I called Edward's office and I could hear how out of breath he was?"

"Well, you do have an uncanny ability to call at the worst times. Always just before..." Bella made and exploding gesture with her hand. "...you know."

"Before you orgasm." Rosalie supplied dryly.

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"That sucks." Rosalie pouted. "Then the moment is ruined."

"Well, no. Not really. As soon as Edward puts the phone down, we continue where we left off."

"Oh god. I don't want to know all these details." Emmett complained. "Now I'll never be able to walk into Edward's office without picturing you guys having sex on his desk."

"Or my office." Bella added and sighed dramatically. "Oh the perks of sleeping with your boss."

Everyone burst out laughing at Emmett's obvious discomfort . Even Edward.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Alone at last." Edward sighed as he and Bella both settled onto the couch in front of the television.

"Today was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah. It was. I like the fact that we're making progress with the nursery. And you were right. Alice really knows her stuff. She did a good job with the painting."

"It does look beautiful. It's exactly what I wanted."

"You know..." Edward sat up, eyes sparkling. "We should start thinking of names for the baby."

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked.

"What about Noah or Ethan?"He asked her.

"Or Carter? Maybe even Avery or Ryan?"

"Avery?" Edward mused. "I like it."

"Really?" Bella looked pleased.

"Yeah. Avery Cullen. It has a nice ring to it."

"Who says I'm going to let him take your name?" Bella teased him. He could see she was being playful.

"Of course our child is going to be a Cullen. You're going to marry me soon, remember?" He chuckled. "I've even got your father's permission."

"But you haven't got my permission yet." Bella stated boldly.

"Oh, don't you worry, babe. I will." He assured her with a cocky smirk. He already had an idea of how he was going to ask her to marry him. Just not yet.

"And who says I want to marry you?" Bella countered.

"Your eyes say it." He said and lowered his lips to kiss each of her eyelids. "And your lips." He slowly moved his lips to hers, kissing her softly. His hands smoothed from her shoulders down over her breasts and to her hips, where he let them rest. "And this body of yours." He squeezed her hips as their lips parted.

Bella stared up at him with bright eyes, drawing him in. He was so in love with this woman. If anyone told him a year ago that he'd be this happy again, he would have laughed at them. He lowered his head to Bella's again, capturing her lips and deepened the kiss, expelling any distance between them by pulling her tightly against his body. Bella's body responded in kind by bucking against him. Her hands moved up to his face to cup his cheeks, but he broke the kiss to look into her chocolate eyes. "You love me, remember. And that's why you're going to marry me. Someday soon."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I do love you. But for now, could you just shut the hell up and kiss me?"

"Oh, you're such a demanding little minx, aren't you?" He growled, but did as Bella asked.

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought about the chapter. Epilogue coming up soon... xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys. Last chapter is up. Thanks so much for your fantastic encouragement and support through the story. This is the story that has gotten by far the most review, follows and favorites of all my stories - and I just want to say that you guys are awesome! Thank you for reading. Much love xxx**

 **Chapter 13 - Epilogue**

 **BPOV**

Despite the fact that Edward had promised Amber wouldn't be coming on the camping trip, the little slut had weaseled her way in, anyway. Luckily Bella had Alice and Rosalie to back her. Especially Rosalie. She was a good ally. She was a fiercely loyal friend who'd always warded off any bitches that tried to mess with Bella or Alice. And now that Bella was pregnant, Rosalie was even more protective. She was witnessing this first hand when Amber had made some snotty comment about Bella getting fat.

All the girls were lying at the edge of the river in their bikini's, tanning. Besides Amber, there were two more women who joined them - they were the wives of two of Edward's friends, Harry and Chris.

"She's pregnant, you dumb bitch." Rosalie responded to Amber's words, sitting up to look the read head in the eye.

"Are you Becca's spokesperson, or can she speak for herself?" Amber bit back.

Bella yanked her sunglasses from her face so she could look Amber in the eye. "It's Bella. And why are you even here? Nobody invited you."

Amber looked taken aback for a moment, before she recovered. "I'm trying to make Edward see what he's missing. Though, now that you're pregnant, it might take a little more effort. But no matter. I like a challenge." Amber smiled sweetly. Ugh! The woman had a way of irritating Bella beyond belief.

"Oh give it up, will you." A dark skinned woman - Caylin - drawled, without moving from her outstretched position. "You've been chasing Edward for years. Even while he was married to Louise. And he's never given you one reason to believe that he's interested. So just back off."

Amber huffed with indignation and lay back down without another word.

Seems like Rosalie and Alice weren't the only ones who had her back. She liked Caylin and Lisa. They were nice and easy to talk to. And even the guys were having a hell of a time fishing together. Emmett had caught the first fish of the day, earlier, and had bragged about it none stop for the last half hour, until Rosalie told him to stop. Bella supposed the rest of the guys were grateful.

Bella rubbed her belly as Avery gave a particularly big kick. She was a couple of days from her due date and she was getting uncomfortable. Her stomach was so big now that she couldn't lie down for long stretches anymore. Bella shifted into a sitting position, propping herself up by her arms, leaning back slightly. She sighed. It didn't matter how she positioned herself, she was always uncomfortable these days. She'd always thought that pregnant women were exaggerating when they complained about not knowing how to sit or stand anymore, but now she understood. Edward found it hilarious, though. Especially when they had sex. They'd resorted to doggy style or spooning lately, because her belly was too large for any other position.

Bella didn't know if she was imagining things, but it felt like she was starting to have contractions. Only small ones. Or maybe it was indigestion. Either way, she wasn't panicked - her OB/GYN had explained to her that she only needed to get to a hospital once she experienced contractions less than ten minutes apart. So Bella closed her eyes, ignoring her discomfort and soaked up some more sun with the girls. She would tell them about the contractions as soon as it became more serious. But not just yet.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"How's my baby doing?" Edward asked later that evening as he wrapped his arms around Bella from behind where she was standing near the fire to warm up. He got so fucking aroused by the idea that he was the reason she was carrying his child. And aside from that, he'd never seen her look more beautiful than she did now.

"He's good. Just kicking a lot. Or stretching. I don't know which. I can't wait to have him in my arms instead of in my belly. It's so fucking uncomfortable lately."

Edward chuckled. "But you look so beautiful barefoot and pregnant babe." He murmured in her ear. "I might just knock you up again, as soon as Avery is born. I love seeing you like this."

"Ha. That'll be the day. I need a break after this." Bella turned her head toward him. "My bladder and my back will need to recover first, before I can ever consider another baby." She planted her lips on his in a lingering kiss, that made him want to take her into his tent and fuck her senseless. Seems she felt the same, because she turned herself around to face him and slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, finding purchase there and pulled him closer to her - as close as her huge belly would allow. "I need to tell you something." Bella said and pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"There you are, Edward." Amber's shrill voice sounded, interrupting them. He wanted to roll his eyes at her. She didn't give up - she was annoyingly persistent and he was really getting tired of her.

"What do you want, Amber?" Edward asked a little harshly.

The red head sashayed over to them with a wicked smile on her face. He didn't feel like talking to her now. He just wanted to enjoy tonight with Bella in his arms. Sit around the fire and talk - cuddle a little. Amber was messing with his plans. But of course, that was her strategy all along, wasn't it?

"What the fuck was that?" Edward jumped back suddenly at the sound of water splattering on the ground. He watched as Bella looked down at her feet with shock, and then slowly back up at Edward.

"Gross." Amber chipped in. They ignored her.

"Babe." Bella spoke with wide eyes. "I think my water just broke."

"Are you having contractions?" He asked, feeling a little panicked. He's never been in this situation before and he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah. Since this morning. That's what I was trying to tell you when we were so rudely interrupted." She fixed Amber with an irritated stare.

It wasn't two seconds, before everyone was gathered around him and Bella, all looking worried as well. Except Rosalie. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"What now?" Edward asked bewildered. "What should I do?"

Bella smiled calmly at him. "Now you take me to the hospital. Avery is on his way, babe."

Bella kept her cool - there wasn't an ounce of panic showing on her face. How the hell was she so relaxed? He scooped her up into his arms and looked at his friends. "Sorry guys." He grinned. "We'll have to arrange another camping trip. My son is on his way." He turned back and headed in the direction of the car, praying to god that he didn't trip and fall with Bella in his arms.

"Wait!" Rosalie called to him. "Alice and I are coming with. The guys can pack up our stuff and meet us at the hospital. There's no way that we're missing this." Rosalie hurried after them, followed by Alice, who was not far behind.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Edward and Bella really had some awesome friends. When the doctor had finally assessed Bella and informed them that she was only dilated about three centimeters so far, Edward had wanted to leave to go get Bella's hospital bag. Rosalie and Alice refused to let him leave, offering instead to go get it for them.

Edward had whispered something into Alice's ear and she'd nodded in understanding. Bella wasn't sure what it was about, but it quickly slipped from her mind as another huge contraction hit. She groaned in pain and gripped the bed sheets, crumpling them in her fists. And then Edward was by her side again, taking her hand.

When Alice and Rosalie arrived back, Bella had already progressed to six centimeters. She was tired already. She didn't know how much longer she could endure this pain.

Edward patiently fed Bella ice chips and rubbed her back as she sat up. She felt like she could cope with the pain better in this position.

"Did you call our parents?" Bella asked him.

"Oh shit. It totally slipped my mind." He gave her a wide-eyed apology.

"No worries." She assured him. "Just call them now."

Edward nodded. "Will you guys take over for me while I step out for a second?" He asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Of course." Alice gave Edward an encouraging smile. The girls moved to stand beside her on either side of the bed, each taking one of her hands.

"I might crush your hands if a contraction hits." Bella warned.

"We'll be fine." Rosalie smiled at her. Just focus on staying relaxed.

"Oh Jesus." Bella mewled and ground her teeth together. She tried not to squeeze Rose and Alice's hands too hard as another contraction wracked her body. "How am I supposed to relax when I'm going to die of pain soon?" Bella panted and glared at Rosalie.

"Okay, maybe 'relax' is a little bit of a strong word. How 'bout trying to breathe?" Alice tried her luck.

"I am breathing." She complained. "Not helping."

Edward stepped back into the room about ten minutes later. "They are on their way." Edward assured her. "And very excited, I might add. I couldn't get your mother off the phone."

Bella laughed. Yeah. That sounded like her mother.

Emmett and Jasper arrived about an hour later, bustling into the room with excited faces, followed by Bella and Edward's parents.

"How are you doing, baby girl?" Her mother rushed to Bella's side, looking very excited.

Bella panted and wiped the sweat from her brow. "I've been better."

Another contraction hit, making her double over in pain. She groaned loudly, gritted her teeth and grabbed Edward's hand again. "Oh god!"

She felt sorry for Edward. She wondered if he'd ever regain normal use of his hand after today - she squeezed it with brutal force every time she had to work through yet another contraction. He didn't even flinch, though. He just kept whispering encouraging words to her. She wanted to slap him so hard. Despite the fact that he was very supportive and told her "You're doing great, babe," over and over, she wished he could just experience half of the pain she was going through. Who in their right mind wanted more children after going through this?

A nurse bustled into the room, shooing her friends and family. "Only daddy can be in here now." She fixed them with a strict stare. "The baby will be coming soon and Bella needs her privacy."

Her family and friends left begrudgingly. Emmett even flipped off the nurse behind her back, making Bella laugh.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Oh Jesus. I can see the head." Edward told Bella, swaying on the spot. He felt a little unsteady as his mind registered all the blood. He always thought that seeing Bella give birth to their child would be so beautiful - but it wasn't. It was down right disturbing. He didn't even want to think about what she was going through at the moment.

"Get away from there." Bella ordered, looking irritated. "Come stand next to me."

Edward nodded and ambled precariously over to Bella's side. He pulled up a chair and seated himself in it. He didn't trust himself to not fall over right now. Apparently he wasn't as good at handling blood as he'd thought.

"Almost there, Bella." Her doctor encouraged. "Just a few more pushes."

Edward squeezed Bella's hand but didn't say anything. He was downright scared of this tiny woman right now. She looked dangerous, giving him death glares every time he tried to comfort her.

"And push." The doctor ordered as the monitor showed another contraction.

Bella squeezed his hand with inhuman force as she gritted her teeth and pushed. He felt sorry for her. He was getting off easy, just standing by while Bella endured all the pain. Though, by the look of things, he wasn't sure he'd survive this type of pain.

"Good job, Bella. Just one more." The doctor smiled up at them.

Bella doubled down, moaning loudly as she gave it her all. Edward's heart was beating rapidly. Things were becoming real now. In minutes they were going to hold their son in their arms. He couldn't wait.

"There we go." A loud cry sounded over the doctor's voice as he lifted their son up for them to see. Bella fell back against the bed with a sigh. She looked wiped out, but still she's never looked more beautiful to him, than right now, with her hair plastered to her forehead and her cheeks red.

Avery was still attached to the umbilical cord and blood and white gunk covered his skin. Edward leaned over to give Bella a kiss. "Well done, baby. I'm so proud of you." She turned her head and gave him a tired but contented smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

Edward got up and followed the nurse out of the room. She led him toward the nursery, where she proceeded to wipe the baby down, measured and weighed him.

"A healthy nine pounds two ounces." The nurse informed him.

"Dear god. No wonder Bella was in so much pain." He grimaced.

"Yeah. He's quite big." The nurse agreed. She took out a blue ink pad and a rectangular piece of cardboard that read 'My footprints'. She dabbed the ink pad against each of Avery's tiny feet and then pushed it up against the cardboard, leaving two small footprints on it. Edward felt overwhelmed with emotion as he took the footprints from the nurse. There was a time that he'd thought he'd never get to experience this, and now here he was, about to hold his son in his arms for the first time.

"Would you mind putting this on for him?" Edward asked, passing the nurse a onesie. It's a surprise."

"No problem." The nurse took the piece of clothing from him and read the printing on the front. "Awww. So creative." She gushed.

"You think?" Edward asked, a little nervous now.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **BPOV**

Edward arrived with Avery - a huge, proud smile plastered on his face. He had Avery wrapped up in a fluffy blue blanket that Bella had gotten from Alice as a gift. She couldn't wait to hold her son in her arms.

"Here you go, mommy." Edward carefully placed their son in her waiting arms.

"He looks just like you." Bella whispered as she stroked a gentle finger over Avery's chubby cheeks. "Except for the hair."

"Yeah. That dark tuft of hair is all you. He had to inherit some genes from the Swan side. It would be very unfair if he didn't."

Bella nodded. Their son was the most beautiful little human being that she'd ever seen and it amazed her that she could feel so much love for this little baby already. It was overwhelming.

"Check out his clothes. I bought it for him." Edward encouraged. "I think you'll like it."

Bella unwrapped the blanket from around Avery with curious fingers. He was wearing a blue onesie with white printing on the front. It read: Will you marry my daddy?

Bella looked up in surprise, arching her eyebrows. "Is this for real?"

"It is." Edward smiled and got down on one knee, fishing a small box from his pocket.

Bella slapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it was happening.

"Bella. Please say you'll marry me?" He asked. He held up the open ring box with a shaking hand, revealing a large princess cut diamond ring. "I want us to be a real family."

"Of course I will." Bella giggled, biting her lip as tears threatened.

Edward took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He pushed up from the floor and bent over her, placing a languid kiss to her lips. "I love you, baby. You and Avery. You guys are my everything now."

"Aww." The gushing voices of four females sounded from the door. Bella looked up to find her mother, Esmé, Rosalie and Alice standing just inside the door, watching them - all wearing dazzling smiles.

"Would you like to meet Avery?" Edward invited them in.

Everyone filed in through the door, excited to meet the new arrival and handed out congratulations - for the baby and their engagement. And Bella knew in that moment that she was so very blessed.

* * *

 **EPOV**

 _Five years later_

"Jesus Christ, babe." Edward groaned in a whisper as Bella's hot mouth worked his cock like a pro. Her skilled tongue licked and circled his throbbing dick with ardor, pushing him ever closer to the edge. She was sucking him off in the kitchen while their parents were playing outside with Avery and Ava. They'd left them with the excuse of fetching lemonade for everyone. It wasn't a lie, per se. He was planning on giving Bella his own special brand of lemonade.

"Yes, baby. Don't hold back! Show me what you've got." He encouraged her and grabbed a hold of Bella's dark locks, securing her head and ramming himself into her, over and over with frenetic jerks of his hips. It had been so long since she'd sucked him and he was instantly reminded of why he loved her mouth so much. He knew he was close now, but he didn't want this moment to end. But Bella apparently had other ideas as she cupped his balls in one of her hands and moaned around him. That did it! With a final thrust of his hips, his exploded in her mouth. Bella swallowed diligently, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"You better fuck me thoroughly, tonight, baby. I want you so bad." She said as she slipped him out of her mouth and licked her lips teasingly.

Edward helped his heavily pregnant wife up and pulled her in for a kiss. "Oh I will. Don't you worry." He promised her. As soon as the kids leave with my parents, I will have you screaming for me to stop."

"I'll be screaming, alright. But it won't be because I want you to stop." She bit her lip and trailed a lone finger down to his open zipper. "So you'd better be ready for me. No mercy." She yanked up his zipper and fastened the button at the top of his pants.

"Looking forward to it, babe." He said and slapped Bella's tight little ass as she turned toward the fridge. Their parents would probably be suspicious already. They've been gone for a while. He was almost certain that they knew it didn't take this long to fetch lemonade. But Edward was sure they understood. It became quite a mission to have sex on a regular basis with two little ones running around the house. But they seemed to manage. Parenthood had simply made them more creative."

"Did you make the lemonade from scratch?" His father asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe." Edward quipped.

Charlie grumbled.

"Oh Charlie. Lighten up. They have two busy kids to tend to every day. You can't blame them for taking a well deserved moment for themselves." Reneé defended.

Edward chuckled at the sight of Bella blushing.

"The kids are leaving with Esmé and Carlisle soon. Then they have all the time in the world." Charlie complained.

"Oh hush, honey." You know what it was like being their age.

This seemed to shut Charlie up.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Bella pleaded, her cheeks now bright red.

"Are the two of you still sticking to keeping the gender a surprise for this little one?" Bella's mother pointed to Bella's prominent belly.

"Yeah. We are." Bella replied and Edward nodded in agreement, though he already knew the gender. Bella would kill him if she knew. He'd pulled the doctor aside after Bella's last sonar, curiosity getting the best of him. The doctor had informed him that they were having a boy. He was pleased, though at this point it didn't matter anymore. He was happy with any gender, since they already had one of each. As long as the baby was healthy.

Edward thought back to the the first time they'd met. Things were so different between them back then. He'd had a lot of issues that he had needed to let go - and he did. Some days he was still surprised at how far they've come. And he so grateful for the second chance he'd been given at love.

 **A/N: How 'bout one last review? What do you say? xxx**


End file.
